


ягодный бабблгам

by monstrum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lovers to Friends, M/M, и ещё много всякой хуйни какая разница никто не читает русскоязычные тексты на ао3
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstrum/pseuds/monstrum
Summary: о дружбе, перерастающей во влюблённость, и о влюблённости, перерастающей в дружбу; о саундклауде, цветастых футболках, ягодной жвачке, полароидах под чехлом и всяком таком
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Kudos: 12





	1. friendship ; hansol/chan

**Author's Note:**

> залетайте ко мне на огонёк  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/765526  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9179809

_this crooked smile  
brought me to your house  
i could always be who i wanna  
whenever i hang out with you  
that's why i appreciate our friendship  
and all the little things that you do_

_они дружат с самого детства_ : дома друг напротив друга, передачи плошек с рисом по вечерам, видеоигры до самого утра, синхронные занятия домашней работой, общие шутки над общими друзьями, одна на двоих пачка ягодного бабблгама из дворового ларька. они дружат с самого детства и больше всего на свете эту дружбу бояться потерять.

_они дружат с самого детства_ и у них нет друг от друга секретов.

— я, кажется, — хансоль делает глубокий вдох, — по парням. ну, может… по девушкам тоже. ну. не знаю. я…

— по кому-то конкретному, а? — чан тускло смеётся.

они оба лежат поперёк кровати, каждый с разной стороны, носы параллельно друг другу. свет кремовый, душный, вечерний; от него хочется лапши на ужин и спать. и обниматься. много-много и мягко-мягко.

— ага, — так же тускло отвечает хансоль.

— я тоже, — чан смаргивает тоску, разглядывая потолок.

протяни руку чуть в сторону, мизинцы можно переплести.  
but they never did.

_они дружат с самого детства_ , поэтому к моменту, когда подкрадывается волна выпускных и вступительных, чану становится хуёво.

он понимает две вещи, и обе его бьют. одна снаружи рёбер (и это танцы, от которых всегда остаются точечными разводами синяки), другая — внутри (и это влюблённость в друга детства, который рядом с ним двадцать пять часов в сутки и на которого невозможно не смотреть). третьей вещи, которая должна быть планом действий, он не понимает совсем или не понимает пока.

— я сегодня позаниматься хочу, — и смотрит в носки своих кроссовок.

— ты же даже в студию меня обычно берёшь, — обиженно отзывается хансоль.

— беру, — соглашается чан. — а сегодня нет. это нормально?

ягодный бабблгам у хансоля во рту теряет вкус, а он сам, как ему в этот момент кажется, теряет друга. потому что друг его отталкивает, когда хансоль так надеется на что-то помимо дружбы. он бормочет тихое и довольно жалкое «окей», запирается у себя в комнате и даже не отвечает на вопли младшей сестры. впереди у него учёба, позади — давнишняя влюблённость.

в лучшего друга.

_они дружат с самого детства_ и поступают на разные факультеты в один университет. и пьяные целуются на посвящении в студенты.

оба испуганно отшатывается.

— бля, извини.

— за что мне тебя извинять, — на грани смеха и слёз говорит чан.

— за то, что ты кто-то конкретный.

музыка отдаётся фоном, стучит в висках, у чана защитная реакция смотреть на носки своих кроссовок, а у хансоля защитная реакция глуповато молчать и просто смотреть. обоим как-то легче от признания не становится.

_они дружат с самого детства_ : слушают одну и ту же музыку и ненавидят одни и те же фильмы, объедаются по вторникам пиццей по акции, выпивают с общими друзьями шумно и весело, обсуждают теории заговора и не боятся курить один косяк, пить из одной бутылки и есть из одной тарелки. они дружат с самого детства и поэтому так боятся трёх слов.

— знаешь, — чан смаргивает тоску, разглядывая потолок, — мне было бы проще, если бы я тебя не знал.

хансоль задумчиво молчит.

— потому что если бы я тебя не знал, я бы совсем иначе реагировал на твои привычки. ну типа… той твоей, когда ты рандомно слова произносишь с такой дикцией, — он тускло смеётся, — как когда бухущий на кухне сынквана рэп читаешь. или ещё я бы узнал о том, сколько у тебя неоновых вещей. три футболки, два свитшота, четыре шапки, одни очки. ебааать, ты вообще в них видишь? но они классные, не переживай. если бы я тебя не знал, было бы здорово от тебя услышать, как ты познакомился с хёнгу на саундклауде, потому что вы украли друг у друга семплы. или послушать о твоей этой космической обсессии. впервые твою песню услышать про ракету и подумать, что ты мог бы про меня её написать.

— чем же плохо, — у хансоля во рту щиплет. наверное, эмоциональное расщепляет разумное, — что ты это всё знаешь и так?

они оба лежат поперёк кровати, каждый с разной стороны, носы параллельно друг другу. свет звёздный, мятный, свежий, потому что включён ночник с трафаретом какой-то галактики; от него хочется лениво валяться всю ночь. и целоваться. много-много. можно и не только целоваться.

— когда ты не знаешь человека, очень просто ему сказать «я люблю тебя», а когда знаешь его, как себя, это как и себе сказать, что любишь. это же ощущение совсем… другое, — чан чуть поворачивает голову, и хансоль поворачивает свою тоже. — а если я не скажу, то как же я покажу, что это так?

протяни руку чуть в сторону, мизинцы можно переплести.  
so they do.

— просто поцелуй меня, — хансоль зажимает мизинец чана чуть крепче, будто боится, что тот сейчас испарится.

чан не испаряется, иначе во рту бы не чувствовался вкус ягодного бабблгама.

— ты знаешь, — они вылезают на крышу и смотрят на тёмную улицу со сломанным рядком фонарей, — это хорошо.

— а?

— что ты меня знаешь. это хорошо, говорю. ведь иначе… что бы ты делал, если бы я, в отличие от тебя, не любил ягодный бабблгам?

чан чешет затылок, пялится на новорождённую луну, а потом спешно целует хансоля в шею:

— я бы научился любить ту жвачку, которая нравится тебе.


	2. falling for you ; mingyu/wonwoo

мингю со своим бэндом, джихуном, джису и джуном («ты как-то выделяешься, бро, может… станешь джингю?» — «хён, прошу, хватит»), выступает по четвергам, когда в кофейне собирается студенческий народ, уставший от библиотек и конспектов; когда собираются довольные парочки; когда людьми полнится весь мир, а самому мингю никого из них не хочется видеть

так,

как хочется видеть вону, который на смену выходит по чётным дням после обеденных часов.

вону забавный; у него есть изумрудный свитер с вывернутыми швами, ещё он носит иногда сменяет свои квадратные очки на круглые, как у гарри поттера, что его в меньшей мере рейвенкло не делает, его мягкие тёмные волосы вьются во все стороны, а когда он о чём-то рассказывает, так увлекается, что голос поднимается на целую октаву выше.

хотя не то что бы они много разговаривали.  
они вообще друг с другом ни разу не говорили.

ещё мингю знает, что вону хочет однажды открыть свою кофейню и написать книгу. и это будет не какая-нибудь история успеха или туториал по прохождению всех возможных видеоигр, какие только в мире есть. это будет настоящий художественный роман, что-то в духе coming of age, где видна вся жизнь главного героя и глубокий психологизм,

— «но не как в «маленькой жизни», я не хочу впасть в рефлексию и в итоге сам грустить, пока буду писать», —

и мингю думает о том, что не хочет, чтобы вону грустил вообще. потому на его улыбку, когда он варит кофе и нарезает сладкий-сладкий (сводит зубы) банановый хлеб, хочется смотреть и заглядываться. а когда он понуро отрывает чеки и тщетно ищет подходящей формы чашки, хочется бросить всё.

и музыку свою бросить.  
не играть её больше никогда.

ведь какой толк в той музыке, если радостно от неё не становится?

может, поэтому хотя бы один раз (из трёх) в месяц мингю играет любимую песню вону. 

он узнал, что это любимая песня, потому что во время одной из репетиций вону и другой бариста, джонхан — парень джису, обменивались идеями для того, что добавить в латте с сиропом бабблгам.

«давай ещё варенье! такое кто-нибудь из конкурентов делает?»  
«кофе с вареньем… ну не знаю…»  
«ой, погоди, что они играют?»  
«если бы это был выбор джису, я бы знал, но его выбор это всегда sunday morning, you know him, он других песен сам не знает»

вону тогда усмехнулся, странно. неужели усмешки тоже бывают звонкими, как смех?

«нет я… я знаю, что это за песня, просто… я не ожидал её услышать. это как знаешь, есть тип песен, от которых ты чувствуешь себя», — взгляд вону на самую короткую в жизни секунду пересёкся со взглядом мингю, — «счастливее. просто чувствуешь себя счастливее; эта — одна из них».

вечером того же дня мингю дожидался бесплатный латте-бабблгам.

«это что и правда с вареньем?»  
«эх, а вону надеялся, что никто не поймёт»  
«нет, я просто слышал»

джонхан прищурился.

«минни, ты что… подслушивал?»  
«хён ты откуда-то упал? вот что такое ты говоришь»  
«да ладно тебе, мне сказать можешь. к тому же, не просто так он тебе это оставил до того, как закончилась смена»

и хотя бы один раз (из трёх) в месяц мингю играет любимую песню вону, а тот оставляет ему бесплатный кофе авторского рецепта. 

они никогда этого не обсуждают.  
они вообще не так что бы разговаривают.  
то есть они совсем не говорят.

иногда слов — недостаточно, а иногда они — будут лишними, поэтому и мингю с вону никогда не говорят. а правда ещё и в том, что обычно никакие слова и не нужны для того, чтобы кто-то начал влюбляться. чтобы начал влюбляться кто-то другой. чтобы влюбились разом оба.

после одного из выступлений, когда проходит уже полгода молчания, вону почему-то не уходит после завершения своей смены, а мингю наоборот спешит домой. они по-прежнему ничего друг другу не говорят и просто вместе идут к метро, и перед тем, как залететь в свой вагон, вону целует мингю в губы, чуть приподнявшись на носках.

в карман парки вону засовывает салфетку со своим номером.

губами в другие губы он просит: «позвони».  
хотя ничего при этом и не говорит.

и мингю звонит тем же вечером.  
и вот тогда.

они говорят.   
о них.   
о музыке.  
о десертах и кофе.

обо всём, что есть на свете.

о том, что будет дальше.

вону смеётся и расписывает своё будущее далеко-далеко наперёд: у него непременно будет своя кофейня в потёмках улицы, мировая известность книги всей его жизни и музыкальный в своей хаотичности шум большого знакомого вдоль и поперёк города. мингю страшно, что в таком плане ему места нет, а значит и пытаться не стоит, да?

и тут вону смеётся снова:

— согласен стать этим шумом?


	3. all too well ; wonwoo/junhui

у вону под прозрачным выгоревшим чехлом с кучей блестящих маленьких стикеров (там три кота, пара нецензурных слов и ещё искорки, как с гифок в инсте) всё ещё фотография джуна, полароид с потёртыми углами; иногда вону кажется, что он её оттуда никогда не уберёт, потому что воспоминания-то тоже никак не убрать.

они всё ещё видятся временами, но это происходит в их большой шумной компании, когда все карманы вону горят огнём не так уж и спрятанного полароида под чехлом. в такие встречи всё идёт своим чередом, и вону наливает всем своё любимое вино (в этом все доверяют только ему), и джонхан с джису обнимаются в одном кресле сидя, и хансоль срывается на внезапный речитатив, и сынкван заставляет всех смотреть своё любимое шоу.

и джун сидит где-нибудь далеко от вону: рядом с минхао, который постоянно улыбается с каким-то извинением. а проблема в том, что (уж) ему(-то) извиняться не нужно.

и, когда вону щурится на неоновое бирюзовое небо, заглядывающее в комнату через распахнутое квадратное окно, он думает, что не нужно извиняться и джуну.

за что?  
за то, что его бросил?

вону бы и сам себя бросил; знать бы — куда.

и куда бросить все эти мысли, несносно пробирающиеся в голову. о том, как хорошо было рядом с джуном. и как с джуном было ужасно.

— я в этом себя убеждаю.

сунён лениво моргает:

— в том, что было ужасно?

— да.

в воздухе повисает «зачем», и вону разгоняет буквы рукой,

потому что только так он заставит себя двигаться дальше.

_— мы, — у джуна лисий прищур, подчёркнутый тенями, оставшимися с выступления, — всё ещё можем быть друзьями, помнишь? — улыбка у него абсолютно очаровательная, а вону под эти чары попадать больше не хочет._

_— друзья, — вону поправляет очки, — доверяют друг другу._

_джун поворачивается спиной к вону, лицом к зеркалу — ватным диском проводит по щеке, безблёсточная полоса вместо эмоции._

_— как я могу доверять человеку, который…_

_— что?_

_вону хочет сказать: «…который бросил меня», а выходит:_

_— не бери в голову, — он хочет сказать «джунхэй, иди к чёрту», а выходит: — мы и правда можем быть друзьями._

друзья знают привычки друг друга на уровне инстинкта, а вону и джун — на уровне воспоминаний. иногда вону, не задумываясь, в чай джонхана наливает кокосовое молоко, а кофе сынчоля делает практически горьким без сахара. в случае с джуном вону останавливается на этапе кипящего чайника. он помнит, что джун никогда не заваривает свой зелёный чай кипятком.

и первую заварку — всегда сливает.

ещё вону вспоминает, что джун постоянно пьёт чай с бисквитным печеньем, которое куплено было на приготовление тирамису или чизкейка. и чай — это всегда вознаграждение за практику, потому что в танцевальном зале джун порой проводит времени больше, чем дома. чай пахнет цветами, ярко-оранжевый на цвет — это видно из-за круглой прозрачной чашки из гибкого стекла. и цветами из-за этого пахнет шарф вону.

_— почему ты вечно заворачиваешься в мой шарф?_

_— потому что он напоминает мне о том, что ты рядом._

_— но я и так рядом._

_— пока._

в день, когда они впервые за пару месяцев после разрыва встречаются наедине, вону в расстёгнутой спортивной куртке на два размера больше. она светит яркими розовыми полосками по обе стороны молнии и вообще не сохраняет внутри себя тепло. вону купил её, потому что сунён сказал, что так надо, потому что все прежние вещи непременно будут напоминать о джуне.

джун и сам приходит в куртке, вону впервые за годы знакомства видит его не в пальто.

у джуна в руках небольшая коробка, там всякие мелочи, которые остались после вону в квартире джуна, но которые владелец не хотел забирать, чтобы лишний раз не заходить. по почте отправлять джун всё время отказывался.

вону интересует, лежит ли в этой коробке его любимый бордовый шарф кашемировой ткани.

— не хочешь кофе? — джун говорит это вместо приветствия, хмурится, натянутый как стрела.

— ты не пьёшь кофе, — тоскливо поднимает губы в улыбке вону. — но спасибо.

телефон прожигает ему карман полароидом.  
как и всегда.

прикосновение джуна прожигает ему кожу.  
как и всегда.

коробка грузом оттягивает руки вону. и сердце — оттягивает тоже.

они стоят вот так, друг напротив друга, посреди полупустой улицы, джун переминается с ноги на ногу, он выглядит больше настолько, что вону кажется, будто его сейчас растопчут. но его нет. никто не растаптывает и даже не топчет.

и жаль.

— я… — вону почти забывает, что хотел сказать. — я пойду. да?

джун откашливается в кулак, обычно смешливый и смешной, ему не хочется ни веселиться, ни веселить. он кивает, сам с собой спорит: «кто первый отвернётся?», но они продолжают вот так стоять, когда вону говорит ещё:

— извини.

— за что?

вону копит в себе слова, чтобы написать книгу, поэтому не может сложить их так, чтобы написать свою жизнь:

— за то, что так плохо умею дружить.

джун мрачновато кивает, а небо у него над головой ясное-ясное. вону бы сделал и из этого фотографию, чтобы под чехлом их было две; бросает «пока» куда-то джуну в кроссовки и уходит, шлёпая своими ботинками по лужам, оставшимся с утра.

_— джунни! а я хороший друг?_

_джун целует его за ухо, целует его в шею, целует его с нос, целует его в губы._

_когда вы вместе, вы обязаны дружить, когда вы дружите — то уже почему-то не вместе._

_— ага, мой самый лучший друг._

вону разбирает коробку: несколько книг, коробки от дисков с видеоиграми (пустые), какие-то солнечные очки, приобретённые случайно (они ездили на какой-то курорт летом, вону свои забыл дома, пришлось покупать), полупустой ежедневник, склянку с пробником парфюма, зубную щётку для путешествий (она в специальном чехле с динозаврами), несколько футболок, рубашка в изумрудную клетку, шапка, серебряная цепочка.

вону доходит до дна коробки и улыбается, пока по щеке скатывается излишне драматичная слеза, он стирает её кулаком, кулак спрятан в розовый жёсткий рукав, кто мог подумать, что свитер оставит такой след на лице; кто мог подумать, что пустая коробка оставит след за рёбрами.

у себя дома джун заваривает чай с третьей попытки, роется по полкам в поисках бисквита и вспоминает, что его обычно покупал вону, он садится на диван и с подушки поднимает кашемировый шарф бордового цвета, наматывает его вокруг шеи и жмурится.

никакими цветами из чая он не пропах.  
по-прежнему пахнет как вону,

пахнет _домом_.


	4. hug ; jisoo/jeonghan

;; 04:32

джонхан знает, что джису непросто.

он провёл всю жизнь в этом суматошном движении и страхе остановиться; и он останавливается всё равно, особо не зная — где и ради чего, ради кого, да и какая разница, если каждый раз это заканчивается так.

_так_.

джонхан думает о том, как обычно это бывает.   
как обычно бывает их _так._

джису придумывает слова, джонхан их ловит — и оба молчат.

джису из шкафа джонхана берёт какой-нибудь свитер и лежит на его кровати, завернувшись в печаль.

джису просит больше корицы в кофе, который сам же им с джонханом и сварил.

джису плачет, и джонхан крепко и — внезапно — тонко (предположительные, доступные, человеческие синонимы: неуверенно, робко, беззащитно) его обнимает.

они зависают между временем, и джису пахнет восторгом. 

он впервые в жизни знал, чем история закончится, когда прочёл только первое предложение. книгу это захлопнуть не заставило всё равно да и от слёз на последних строчках не спасло. и всё же очень приятно — восторженно — знать, что ты в чём-то был прав; даже когда тебе больно от пореза, собственная правота лучше пластыря.

обычно _так_ : (мыслимыслимысли)  
они не говорят.

сегодня джонхан шепчет джису прямо в ухо, когда они, сплетясь телами и свитерами, лежат напротив окна и наблюдают за грызущей кусок грязного белого хлеба вороной:

— всё будет хорошо.

джису долго не отвечает; джонхан боится, что в его голосе было слышно.   
что-то.   
что-то, что не _так._

например, что он влюблён в своего лучшего друга и знает, что сердце — разбитое! — _ему_ склеить не сумеет. потому что джонхан умеет только ловить слова, а не придумывать их, как ни крути, слова — лучший клей. 

— всё будет хорошо только с тобой, — выдыхает в конце концов джису. эти слова он не придумал, они слишком для этого честные. и какие-то слишком его. — но ты же не вечный, хан-и. я тебя смогу потерять.

ворона царапает чёрный металл.   
улетает, оставляя миллиард крошек.   
весь мир тонет в грязном белом хлебе.

— я не ключи и не носки, чтобы меня терять. 

джису в руках джонхана напрягается каждой мышцей, рвётся вопросительными словами, но джонхан выпускает их все на волю. и ставит свои:

— когда ты вернёшь мне белый свитер?

— никогда!

и джонхан улыбается джису в плечо.

— я люблю тебя.

— я люблю твои свитеры.

— мудак.

— сопля.

обычно _так._

— хей, — джису говорит ещё тише, боясь услышать самого себя, — я тебя тоже.

обычно _так_ :   
позволять сердцу разбиваться проще, чем учиться безопасному падению.

сегодня, _в-никогда_ , вечно;  
джонхан тащит наверх.

осколок за осколком.

— я знаю.

и всё же;  
как ни крути, слова — лучший клей.


	5. like me ; mingyu/minghao

_i know what boys like boys like boys like me_

пахнет летом, звёздной ночью и летней звёздной ночью; минхао пробирается к мингю в комнату через окно. 

в общежитии их разделяет два этажа, каждый из которых в полночь закрывается комендантом: и с основной, и с «чёрной» лестницы, а лифт останавливают на двенадцатом этаже, где живёт сам комендант. ну. чтобы никто не вздумал пролезть.

технически, можно остаться в чьей-то комнате за пять минут до полуночи и потом остаться так на всю ночь.

но _ещё более технически_ минхао ловкий.  
ловчее, чем можно было бы предположить.

so.

минхао пробирается к мингю в комнату через окно. и всё для того, чтобы попить чай и вместе вместо сна смотреть до утра мюзиклы. 

— хёны сказали, — у мингю сосед по комнате джошуа, он встречается с джонханом, который в комнате с вону живёт, а вону встречается с джуном, соседом минхао, так что все они связаны и все приносят друг другу сплетни, гуляющие по факультетам и этажам, — у тебя какой-то там план по завлечению краша.

минхао сквозь зубы чертыхается.

— ты мне не рассказывал даже, кто это, — мингю вздыхает; и минхао хочется верить, что это разочарование от того, что минхао хуёвый друг, и вовсе не от того, что мингю сам хотел бы претендовать на место _краша_. 

— а должен был?

— грубо! — мингю хлопает минхао, когда тот смеётся, по предплечью. — но если серьёзно, почему не рассказываешь?

в комнате темно.

минхао вздыхает, подвигая ближе экран, с которого мельтешат кидман и маккьюен в сцене на крыше под песню элтона джона. 

пахнет летом, звёздной ночью и летней звёздной ночью; минхао засыпает у мингю на плече и сладко сопит ему в шею.

\

на всех этажах в общежитии карикатурные объявления: « **ИЩУ ХАЗБЭНД МАТЕРИАЛ**. требования: выше меня, круто одевается, любит и собак, и кошек, будет заваривать мне чай и покупать кофе, а родители расписались в один день с моими ( _2 мая_ ). **НАШЕДШЕМУСЯ НАГРАДА** : миллион поцелуев и безграничная любовь».

— серьёзно? — ханьдун отвешивает минхао подзатыльник. — _это_ твой гениальный план?

— онни! — юхён наоборот гладит минхао по волосам; злой коп/добрый коп. — он точно догадается?

— ещё конкретнее портрет был бы, напиши я его родословную, группу крови, знак зодиака и какой фильм мы смотрели вчера.

ханьдун вздыхает.  
юхён спрашивает, какой фильм они смотрели.  
ханьдун вздыхает громче.

\

минхао пробирается к мингю в комнату через окно. 

— это так забавно, — на этаже мингю кто-то сорвал объявление и положил ему под дверь. джошуа потом долго ругался, что минхао зря потратил время, пока от руки писал каждое. 

— что конкретно? — в комнате темно; минхао краснеет.

— в частности, — мингю ставит на полку рядом с кроватью две кружки, фисташковую и лимонную, с горячим зелёным чаем с кокосовым молоком, — что у меня тоже родители второго мая родились. ну. забавно-забавно.

сердце минхао стучит аж в висках.  
он думает:  
« _вот сейчас или никогда_ ».

— ...так...

стучит  
стучит  
стучит

— расскажешь потом, клюнул ли твой краш?

минхао думает:  
« _всё-таки никогда_ ».

\

джун и вону лежат по обе стороны от минхао, цепляются за обе его руки. на подоконнике сидят юхён и ханьдун, последняя говорит на китайском, что всё непременно будет хорошо, но, так как кроме минхао никто её не понимает, все просто надеются, что она не извергает худшие свои проклятия. с ханьдун по интонации что-либо определять вариант неработающий.

всё будет хорошо.

и все в комнате не понимают, что конкретно включает в себя это многозначительное _всё_ , если, по факту, плохого целое _ничего_. 

— не могу поверить, — наконец говорит вону, — что ты действительно думал, что мингю догадается. he's a baby.

— pure of a heart, dumb of an ass, — согласно заканчивает юхён.

минхао думает, что именно поэтому в него и влюбился. он вытирает слёзы и смотрит на время: самое то для того, чтобы влезть в чужое окно.

\

пахнет летом, звёздной ночью и летней звёздной ночью; минхао пробирается к мингю в комнату через окно. 

мингю говорит:

— если хочешь, я могу перестать обнимать тебя.

минхао не понимает:

— ты о чём?

мингю не понимает ещё больше:

— ты скоро преуспеешь со своим крашем, поэтому вдруг тебе некомфортно?

они замолкают и комната наполняется голосом росса линча.   
минхао ставит на паузу и убирает ноут с живота мингю на другой конец кровати.

садится так, чтобы видеть лицо мингю.

— ты правда так тупишь? или не хочешь задумываться? или задумался и теперь игнорируешь? — минхао кажется отчего-то, что он драматизирует. он нет. он да. он всё и ничего сразу. 

— ты... — мингю поднимает бровь, минхао отсчитывает удары своего сердца, — думаешь, что я буду осуждать тебя за твой выбор? это будет плохо с моей стороны, какой я тогда тебе лучший друг?

минхао отворачивается.

мингю мягко пальцами касается его плеча.

— да ты чего?

— ты правда считаешь меня лучшим другом? — спрашивает, разворачиваясь, минхао. и сталкивается с чистым недоумением на лице мингю.

— советуешь пересчитать? — шутка не проходит. — да что тебя ударило так? тебя отверг этот твой краш? хочешь я ему ебучку набью? я не так чтоб умею... но за тебя набью. ты же только самого лучшего заслуживаешь, знаешь? потому что и ты тоже... — мингю моргает несколько раз, — ...лучший.

— ты не помогаешь, — минхао переходит на шёпот.

— с чем?

— с тем, что краш у меня только на тебя.

губы мингю будто отделяются от лица.  
складываются буквой о.

он хочет сказать, что это неожиданно, а выходит:

— слава богу.

— а? — минхао корчится и ударяет в предплечье.

— в смысле... у меня в тебя тоже! — мингю возвращает себе ноут и включает фильм дальше. — фух, больше не надо бояться, что ты со мной время тратишь, когда мог бы быть счастлив.

— кто сказал, что я счастлив с тобой? — голос у минхао становится выше и тоньше. — ты меня даже не поцеловал!

мингю закатывает глаза:

— я хотел это сделать романтично. чтобы на последних строчках песни, — мингю смущается под взглядом минхао, — хочешь я перемотаю на конец?

минхао пробирается к мингю в комнату через окно. и всё для того, чтобы целоваться всю ночь вместо сна до самого утра.


	6. bad friend ; jisoo/jeonghan

джонхан считает себя плохим другом.

джису смеётся, пока достаёт сигарету, пока оставляет на ней свой малиновый блеск для губ, пока играет тихо на гитаре, впуская через открытую деревянную форточку июльский воздух, который забирается на самое дно лёгких вместе с лаем собак и визжащим криком котов. двор наполнен мотоциклами, пылью и высовывающимися из окон отцами, которые просят компанию девочек-подростков слушать свою эмарьскую музыку потише.

в свете качающейся на тонком проводе лампы кухня кажется ещё меньше, а плечи джису шире. он врезается в холодильник, когда неловко поворачивается, и джонхан смеётся над джису, потому что он уже выпил три бутылки брусничного пива и может позволить себе просто смеяться. или просто плакать. 

или просто хотеть поцеловать джису.

быть той сигаретой, которая впитывает его малиновый блеск для губ.

джонхан считает себя плохим другом. 

— о чём ты думаешь?

 _о тебе_.

— я после первой бутылки уже ни о чём не думаю.

_без всяких бутылок.  
о тебе._

джису напоминает о жарком полуденном солнце, клубничном смузи, раздолбанном скейте, задник которого из баллончика они расписывали сами. 

ещё джису напоминает о хрустально звенящем рассвете, блестящей подводке, мягких пальцах, путающихся с джонхановыми волосами. 

они есть друг у друга на пару лет больше, чем их друг у друга нет. и джонхан старается убедить себя, что он просто плохой друг, раз позволяет себе хотеть чего-то, что больше.

по правде, он не считает, что целоваться и заниматься сексом друг с другом — это что-то больше. может, поэтому они это несколько раз в выпускном классе и делали. _as so called 'practice'._

но джонхан считает, что это щемящее в груди чувство и ком в горле; это бесконечное тянущее желание касаться; сны о том, как все сны — бок о бок друг с другом. **это** уже нечто большее. 

ни с кем это он никогда не обсуждает.  
зачем? 

смотрит на джису.  
закрывает глаза.

открывает глаза.  
смотрит в окно.

джису напоминает. о противоречивости, об искренности. о том, как быть собой. о том, как перестать бояться.

рассказывать всё на свете друг другу, чтобы что? чтобы каждый раз хотеть поцеловать, как будто они нечто большее. и поэтому джонхан считает себя плохим другом. 

— и всё-таки, — джису уже давно докурил и доиграл, ищет на заваленном столе пачку ягодного бабблгама, — ты о чём-то думаешь. я не люблю, когда ты думаешь, ты тогда не говоришь.

— а ты любишь, — улыбается джонхан, — когда я говорю?

джису фыркает:

— да похуй, я в тебе всё люблю.

— господь твой не против таких слов?

— ты тоже считаешь, что мой господь против геев?

джонхан смеётся, и джису подхватывает этот смех: присваивает себе.

— я про ругательство, но мне приятно помнить, что в любой дружбе есть место гомоэротизму.

они замолкают, пока звучит неверно затянутая струна. джису чертыхается снова и несколько секунд тратит на перенастройку, пока джонхан думает. о том, как хочет его поцеловать.

и они целуются, когда джонхан говорит, что пойдёт домой; на часах три ночи/утра/жизни, и он спотыкается, пока шнурует вокруг лодыжки конверсы. джису открывает ему ключом дверь, но продолжает держать ручку, чтобы дверь не распахнулась. и, чувствуя джисуво ягодное дыхание внахлёст со своим, джонхан слегка поддаётся вперёд. и джису тоже поддаётся. _и вот тогда_. они целуются и забывают про дверь, шнурок, дом.

они целуются, и джонхан говорит:

— я плохой друг. 

джису целует его снова.

он считает, что, как нечто большее, джонхан в несколько сотен раз — лучше.


	7. how to love ; hansol/seungkwan

_ha:tfelt — how to love_

хансоль не похож на остальных детей; сынкван замечает это с первого взгляда, и не он один — пара мальчишек дёргают новенькому футболку, из-за чего хансоль падает дважды на начищенный скользкий пол в коридоре, девчонки бьют по щекам намного сильнее, чем положено в игре, а сынкван, восьмилетний и напуганный авторитетом других ребят, просто наблюдает за этим, почёсывая карандашом затылок. 

новенькому он освобождает своё любимое место, которое не уступает никому. возле окна. и нарочно спрашивает, есть ли у него точилка, чтобы хоть какой-то разговор завести. точилкой разговор предсказуемо ограничивается, а у сынквана странным образом намокают ладони, когда слова застывают за зубами; просто хансоль не похож на остальных детей.

сынкван отвратителен в математике, но он _считает_ , что быть непохожим — не недостаток. 

достоинство.

\

в двенадцать лет, когда хансоль сам пересаживается к кому-то из баскетбольного клуба, место возле окна рядом с сынкваном навсегда остаётся пустым. садиться назад не хочется. и сынкван понимает, что дело не только в том, что на кого-то там не похож хансоль. дело в том, что и сам сынкван — не такой, как все остальные.

это слово короткое и грязное, им бросаются на улицах старшеклассники в сторону самых красивых парней. и сынквана это пугает, потому что он: а) пока не старшеклассник, значит, всё только впереди; б) даже вполовину не так красив. даже среди тех, кто не такой, как другие, сынкван не похож ещё больше.

он разбивает кулаком в туалете зеркало, и, курящий первую в жизни сигарету, хансоль испуганно выливает на руки сынквана весь свой санитайзер в маленькой колбочке, а потом ведёт в медпункт. пальцы сынквана болят невозможно, но болит что-то ещё, когда по губам хансоля он читает «всё хорошо?». 

быть непохожим — не достоинство.

недостаток.

\

в средней школе к хансолю привыкают окончательно: его считают самым красивым парнем в параллели на пять классов, выбирают старостой и зовут играть в баскетбол, который в их школе равносилен тому же, что показано в «классном мюзикле». и сынкван это совсем немного ненавидит, потому что лично ему нравится волейбол, но команды нет, а театральная компания, к которой он бы мог присоединиться по правилам иерархии, его раздражает.

когда сынквану ставят очередную подножку и он падает, ладонями собирая все занозы, по всему коридору разносятся смех и восклицания с замещением простого короткого слова, на которое ни у кого не хватает смелости. гомик, пидорас, хуесос; смех, смех, смех, будто это самая юморная вещь.

сынквану хочется разреветься прямо так, на грязном школьном полу, под сочувствующие взгляды одних и летящие мимо плевки других. сынкван не слушает и не слышит, но громом ударяет, когда кто-то падает следом и проезжается на животе по полу.

— хей, — хансоль улыбается, как умеет улыбаться только он. — похуй на них, да? — и потом он говорит громче. — я думаю, я тоже люблю мальчиков, — и ещё громче, — но не таких.

хансоль по-прежнему таскает с собой санитайзер, а водой помогает сынквану убрать с одежды грязь. в какой-то момент он тоже смеётся, но совсем не так, как смеются их однокашники.

— что? — хансоль замирает.

— это правда? — сынкван старается не моргать (и не дышать).

хансоль не уточняет, что должно быть правдой. он понимает. и пожимает плечами, прежде, чем выдавить «да». сынкван так надеется, что он выдавит ещё что-то, но ничего не происходит. и тогда сынкван ободрительно улыбается и исцарапанной рукой хлопает хансоля по плечу.

— спасибо.

они идут домой вместе, такие разные, непохожие на остальных, объединённые общим страхом. сынквану хочется разрыдаться снова, но потом хансоль с кислой миной рассказывает отвратительную шутку. и их смех летит до самого неба, такого чистого после грозы.

\

сунён выхватывает из-под носа сынквана его кофе со льдом и странным образом сгибает свою кисть, за столом все смеются, и сынкван клянётся, что однажды убьёт сунёна. 

— да не разговариваю я курсивом! заткнись!

— вообще, — спустя две темы в разговоре продолжает сунён, — почему вы, гей пипл, так одержимы кофе со льдом.

— хён, — чан щурится, — ты типа тоже в этой группе.

— я знаю, потому и спрашиваю.

хансоль качает головой и переглядывается с сынкваном. они знакомы уже десять лет, но ладони сынквана всё ещё из-за этого взгляда хансоля потеют.

— я не люблю кофе со льдом, — говорит наконец хансоль.

— но ты всё равно пьёшь его, потому что любишь сынквана, так что не считается, — сунён машет рукой и переключается на подошедшего джонхана, засыпая его сразу миллионом вопросов.

сынкван знает, что они все здесь друг друга любят. он и сам, каждого, любит по-своему. но хансоль не похож на остальных. и чувства к нему.

любовь к нему. не похожа.

— ты прав, — хансоль улыбается уже не так часто, как в школе. за годы он стал спокойнее и тише. будто с сынкваном они совместили свои личности. — но это я заставил его однажды попробовать.

— не было такого, — качает головой сынкван, пытаясь прогнать навязчивые мысли.

любить хансоля было намного проще, когда они не были лучшими друзьями.

— не было такого, — пародирует старческий голос сокмин. к нему тут же присоединяется сунён. под столом хансоль своей рукой находит руку сынквана, так они и уходят. держась за руки, как делали уже сотни раз.

дома у сынквана хансоль засыпает уже на второй части «классного мюзикла». сынкван убирает ему волосы со лба и целует в макушку, пока трой болтон поёт о том, что нельзя терять себя и отказываться от дорогих людей.

сынкван думает о том, что никогда в жизни не захотел бы отказаться от хансоля. даже если бы это означало потерять себя.

\

они сидят на пустой парковке, сынкван допивает американо, хансоль — колу, им спины греет закат, и они спорят про день рождения вону, потому что день поисков с подарком никак не помог.

— ты мог бы написать песню, — предлагает сынкван. — это же будет приятно?

хансоль отвлекается от летающего по ветру пакета.

— что?

— песню. в подарок вону на день рождения. ты написал мне в этом году просто отличную, думаю, ты мог бы...

— нет.

сынкван закатывает глаза:

— я понимаю, что вону тоже их пишет и у него специфичные представления, а я всеядный и всё такое, но я уверен, ты справишься, соль. ты уже намного лучше, чем раньше--

— нет. говорю же нет, — у хансоля краснеют уши. сынкван никогда не видел, чтобы хансоль так волновался. — не в этом дело.

сынкван кладёт хансолю на колено свободную руку:

_— да в чём тогда?_

хансоль не похож на остальных, сынкван всё ещё это видит. 

и дело не в том, как он выглядит, хотя отчасти и в этом; в кислотной одежде, в (теперь уже редкой) улыбке, но гораздо больше в том, что хансоль не боится щекотки, любит держаться с сынкваном за руки, пишет на каждый день рождения сынквану песни, незапланированно остаётся с ночёвкой, поддерживает в любом споре, согласен терпеть день в поиске чего-то, что лично ему неинтересно, рассказывает ужасные шутки, из-за которых всё равно смешно. 

дело в том, что хансоль _всегда_ пытается кого-то спасти, и этим кем-то _всегда_ оказывается сынкван.

и все эти большие мелочи формируют причину, по которой у сынквана потеют ладони, когда он рядом с хансолем. и по которой сердце болит куда сильнее, чем все, полученные за годы жизни, травмы. 

хансоль не похож на остальных, и сынкван уже столько лет пытается понять, любит он хансоля за непохожесть, или видит эту непохожесть, потому что любит.

_— в том, что ты — не такой, как все остальные, — говорит хансоль._

хансоль замечает, что сынкван не похож на всех остальных, когда тот не стал подбегать со смешками, но тихо уступил место возле окна. когда видел его дрожащие руки. или слышал неловкий смех. или видел его неудачные попытки покраситься в красный, синий и всё, что между. и чем больше идёт время, тем больше хансоль думает о том, как сильно хочет--

— поцелуй меня, соль-а.

и этот поцелуй не похож на все остальные.


	8. i would take a whisper ; wonwoo/junhui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вону!! с днём рождения, спасибо, что попал в мой беяс-лист  
> я хотела полностью переписать свой текст "эхо", но из-за работы над новым текстом просто не успела, поэтому вот кусочек, который персонально я очень сильно люблю

на столе две пустые бутылки розового вина и одна — наполовину полная; обёртки от кокосовых конфет и инжира в сахарной пудре; круглые керамические чашки без ручек, у одной на дне кофейные зёрна, у другой — распустившиеся цветками чаинки; клякса на скатерти смешанного цвета, непонятно от чего; нераспечатанная пачка вишнёвых сигарет; открыта дверь на узкий балкон; поднимается от сквозняка полупрозрачный персиковый тюль.

а с балкона слышны смешки.

а на балконе сидят вону и джун.

— я... — вону прикрывает глаза и веки его целует закатный луч; как карамель на персиковом пироге. его кожу целует луч за лучом: оранжевый, пурпурный, земляничный. 

джун лениво щурится, в его хмельном взгляде растворяются остатки дня и розового вина. он смеётся, когда вону перехватывает его пальцы, танцующие на чугунных балконных прутьях.

вону хочет поцеловать каждый палец, как закат целует ему веки; воздух застревает в горле.

— что ты?

вону жалеет, что пачка сигарет осталась лежать на столе, вставать за ней совсем не хочется. но если что-нибудь сейчас не заткнёт ему рот, вону не уверен, что выдержит ещё один такой взгляд джуна. _такой_ взгляд.

поднимает уголки губ и пожимает плечами. он так хочет _с_ казать. _с_ **просить**. по **просить**. 

~~поцелуй меня~~

вместо этого выходит:

— я забыл, что хотел сказать, — но вону писатель. 

он никогда не забывает своих слов. 

вону отпускает руку джуна и протягивает её к стекающим вниз по каплям солнечным лучам, ему без причины становится сладко и радостно. вино окончательно прибивает голову. вону жмурится и мысленно собирает все свои лучшие слова, хочет сделать их картиной, симфонией, короткометражным фильмом. 

и все их — раздать. 

джуну в одну ладонь, в другую, прицепить к серьге в левом ухе, повесить вместо подвески-полумесяца, гуляющую по загорелой шее холодным серебром.

вону писатель.

он не верит в счастливый конец.  
но верит в счастливые истории.

ему нет счастья нигде, кроме этого балкона. ему нет счастья никогда, кроме этого заката. ему нет счастья ни с кем, кроме джуна. и от этой мысли тревожно и ступорно, и вону не может перестать думать о том, что джун заслуживает большего, лучшего. самого-самого.

счастливого.

— почему ты так на меня смотришь? — у джуна поёт даже пьяный шёпот. музыку из него не вытравить; вону хотел бы слушать её на повторе всю свою жизнь.

— как так?

— будто... — и замолкает, моргая, от вина расширены зрачки.

— если я попрошу, ты откажешься меня поцеловать?

время замирает, а слова стекают вниз вслед за солнцем. небо темнеет с каждой секундой, сердце у вону — только поднимается зарёй. они ещё ближе подвигаются друг к другу, и их коленки смешно сталкиваются, но никто из них не смеётся. 

— повтори, — вону кажется, что он молится.

дыхание наслаивается на дыхание.

и когда губы почти соприкасаются:

— хотя знаешь, тебе никогда не нужно было просить.

никогда ещё вону так не любил вкус кокоса   
никогда ещё вону так не любил розового вина.  
никогда ещё вону так не любил.

когда они лежат в темноте и губы вону на джуновом плече, джун шепчет:

— посмотри на меня.

снова вону хочет сказать, что джуну никогда не нужно было просить; что он и так смотрит только на джуна. но этот его шёпот напоминает музыку. и потому.

вону смотрит, смотрит и смотрит:

— повтори.

джун — музыка, и каждый раз — новая. иногда эта музыка напоминает потерянную просьбу в утреннем лесу, иногда — эхо пустой квартиры. но сейчас эта музыка напоминает оркестр, джун молчит: оставляет на веках вону по поцелую.

— я люблю тебя. это тоже повторить?


	9. teen idle ; soonyoung/chan

сунён ярко подводит глаза и гремит длинными серьгами, отбрасывающими радугу на шероховатую бежевую стену. чан на него смотрит через зеркало и вполголоса желает удачи.

сунён треплет его по волосам и выходит, зацепившись только у выхода вопросом:

— ты не пойдёшь в зал?

— хён, я видел каждую твою репетицию.

сунён фыркает; он бы сказал что-нибудь ещё, но время — не деньги; время — людское ожидание.

чан ждёт уже несколько лет.

\

чану десять, когда они знакомятся, а сунён к этому моменту уже _teenager_ , что, по словам чанова отца, означает только несносное поведение и постоянные опоздания на все репетиции. отец у чана воспитывает только лучших танцоров, а лучшие танцоры должны знать, что время — не деньги.

— время, сунён, это ожидание людей.

когда чан, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, спрашивает:

— хён, почему ты опаздываешь? у твоих родителей нет машины, чтобы тебя подвозить?

сунён улыбается и его глаза превращаются в два серпа луны на звёздном лице:

— они просто не знают, что я танцую.

— значит, — чан сводит брови в недоумении, — они не знают и то, _как_ хорошо ты танцуешь?

сунён улыбается только шире, чтобы скрыть обиду. и слабовато ведёт плечом. он спрашивает, действительно ли чан так считает, а чан кивает изо всех сил. и сердце от каждого вздоха бьётся сильнее и сильнее. 

чан решает, что ему просто нужно перестать идеализировать кого-то. он уже слишком взрослый для того, чтобы восхищаться.

и ещё слишком маленький для того, чтобы понять, что создание кумира — ни при чём.

\

когда чану семнадцать, и всей командой они выпивают, чан говорит, что бросает танцы; у него пьяный бред, желание целоваться и за плечами скандал с отцом.

— ты уверен?

— да.

сунён хлопает чана по плечу, и у чана вырывается:

— хён, поцелуй меня.

— ну уж нет, малышня.

— ты старше всего на три года.

сунён убирает руку и залпом выпивает из стакана весь коктейль с соджу. 

— на целых три года, малышня.

\

они друзья, чан повторяет себе это каждый раз, когда они оказываются в одном кругу. и когда они оказываются один на один во время репетиций сунёна или...

— ...и когда ты стал таким взрослым? — сунён нависает над плечом и проводит пальцем по страницам учебника. — учишь такие сложные вещи, чан-и. твоему хёну неловко.

— умоляю, не говори о себе в третьем лице, — и чан боится, что у него горит лицо.

— о чём ещё умоляешь? — но сунёну, кажется, всё равно. и тут он вздыхает и будто только себе говорит. — взрослый, сука. взрослый.

чан делает вид, что ничего не слышит и продолжает писать конспект, когда вдруг поднимает голову и сталкивается взглядом своим со взглядом сунёна. 

они молча смотрят друг на друга.

и чан повторяет себе, что они друзья. и просит не убегать из библиотеки; то ли себя, то ли сунёна, потому что в выражении лица сунёна есть что-то, что просится. убежать. 

но они оба сидят на месте и смотрят.

прошло уже два года, и чан был пьян, но забыть, как сунён назвал его малышнёй — трудно. это будит по ночам и заставляет думать о «если»,

и каждое «если» заставляет ждать. 

— ты не устал? — сунён выдыхает. он и правда всё это время не дышал; время не деньги, а целая жизнь. — давай я тебя домой отведу.

\

сунён возвращается в гримёрку и находит чана пустым; он пялится в одну точку и слабо сопит.

— ты в порядке?

— да, — «нет».

— ты понял, о чём я.

— нет, — «да». — ты спросил одно, и я ответил одно. нечего здесь понимать. как выступление?

сунён садится в кресло и сбрасывает с себя горкой украшения. тушь смазывается, когда он начинает плакать. 

чан садится перед ним на колени и салфеткой вытирает весь макияж. не сдерживается и останавливается у висков:

— ты и без косметики самое красивое существо.

сунён сталкивает их взгляды и захватывает свободную руку чана, переплетая пальцы. всё тело ломит от усталости и внутри что-то тоже ломается.

чан обнимает так крепко, как может.

сунён, как может, старается не отпустить.

— давай я тебя домой отведу, — шепчет чан. — тебе нужно поспать.

сунён молча кивает в чаново плечо. всё, о чём он думает.

«мне нужен ты».


	10. blue ; jisoo/jeonghan

_without you im colorblind_

они знают друг друга столько же, сколько каждый — знает себя, именно это заставляет джису беситься, когда джонхан не угадывает, сколько ложек сахара класть (ноль) и какой чизкейк выберет джису (ягодный, очевидно же). и при этом он ничего не говорит, принимает две ложки в своём американо и лимонный чизкейк, благодарно улыбается, будто даже забывчивый джонхан — лучше, чем никакого джонхана вообще.

и это то, что заставляет беситься джонхана, который прекрасно знает вкусы джису наизусть, но нарочно допускает ошибки, чтобы хоть раз увидеть джису злым. он никогда не злился. ни на джонхана, ни на кого-либо ещё, но разница между джонханом и кем-либо ещё в том, что как раз джонхан знает, что джису часто негативит.

и этот негатив не выпускает.

— ты больной, ты в курсе?

— ай, завались ты, — мягко фыркает джису.

— вот видишь, — джонхан выпячивает вперёд нижнюю губу, — ты даже это говоришь по-джентльменски. нельзя быть таким святым, джису-а, — он тянет последнюю гласную особенно долго. — что нужно сделать, чтобы ты выпустил своего монстра наружу?

— у меня и внутри нет никакого монстра, — тихо шепчет джису, отводя взгляд.

— раз так реагируешь, точно есть, — победоносно вскрикивает джонхан.

один раз они оба очень сильно напиваются — на дне рождения сокмина и хансоля. 

вся тусовка перетекает в хаотичные платонические поцелуи и крепкие объятия (немногим крепче, чем алкоголь, который все умудрились смешать), и джису принимает и признания в любви от обоих именинников, и тот факт, что джун облизал ему щёку, и слёзы сунёна на своём плече.

но когда джонхан привычно берёт джису за запястье, намереваясь попросить пойти домой, джису с силой вырывается:

— ты пьяный, не трогай.

— ты тоже пьяный, — смеётся джонхан. — абсолютно бухой, — и смеётся снова. — может, мне лучше пойти подастовать сынчоля?

джису не двигается с места и не моргает, хватается рукой за дверной косяк.

— джису-а! — джонхан топает ногой. — посмотри на меня! пошли домой! — джонхан хмурится и приближается снова, протягивая ладонь к подбородку джису с намерением его поднять. — ты в порядке?

джису молчит, и джонхан понимает, что злость у него проявляется как раз вот так: пьяно и молчаливо. и именно это отрезвляет самого джонхана, когда он переходит на едва слышный шёпот:

— пошли домой, джису-а. пожалуйста.

джису не берёт трубку и не отвечает на сообщения джонхана два дня, и джонхан звонит вону, чтобы поныть:

— я не собираюсь бегать за взрослым человеком. я ему не мама и не невеста.

— хён, — вону вздыхает так, чтобы дать понять, что он здесь не при чём, и ему есть ещё, что делать. — тогда почему ты так сильно переживаешь?

джонхан сопит в трубку:

— потому что меня это выводит! ты же знаешь меня, вону-а!

— знаю, — после недолгой паузы бурчит вону, — поэтому знаю, что переживаешь. не бесишься. переживаешь. я уверен, что в первый день хён просто отходил, а во второй вспомнил о горящих дедлайнах. ты же в курсе... он помешан на работе.

джонхан проглатывает «он помешан на мне», потому что как бы джису не изолировался от остальных людей, про джонхана он не забывал никогда. джонхан вешает трубку, прописклявив расстроенное «спасибо», и думает о том, что эти два дня без джису — самые бесцветные за всю жизнь, что с ним.

— никогда больше не буду его злить, — говорит джонхан себе в отражение, когда перед сном чистит зубы. — знать бы ещё, что именно его разозлило.

— ты действительно не понимаешь? — джису открывает неохотно и пропускает так же неохотно на свою кухню, сидит сейчас на табурете за холодильником и рассматривает свои выцветшие носки.

— что мне понимать? — джонхан супится и пинает ножку стола. — если ты меня так сильно ненавидишь и так от меня устал, мог бы сказать. и не мучить меня игнором. как сейчас.

джису молчит.

джонхан продолжает:

— вечно ты думаешь лишь о себе, джису-а.

— это я думаю о себе? — джису наконец поднимает глаза. — джонхан я знаю тебя всю жизнь и ты даже не запомнил, что я пью кофе без сахара. мы знаем друг о друге всё, но ты продолжаешь делать это всё о себе только!

джонхан улыбается:

— потому что я хочу видеть твои реакции, джису. твои эмоции, а не сдержанные бормотания, которые ты вечно издаёшь. я правда знаю о тебе всё.

— если бы ты знал всё, ты бы знал, почему я сдерживаюсь. и _ты_ бы знал, что _я_ чувствую, — чуть тише заканчивает джису.

джонхан садится на корточки напротив джису:

— а ты бы разве, знай меня, не знал, что чувствую я? — на это джису предсказуемо молчит, и джонхан вздыхает: — джису-а, поцелуй меня.

— ты что? напился? — бурчит джису.

— я трезвее обычного, и ты это знаешь. поцелуй меня. не уйду, пока ты этого не сделаешь.

— а если поцелую? уйдёшь? — джонхан кивает. — тогда жаль, будешь нецелованным и дальше. джонхан-а, — джису соединяет их пальцы, — я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. сейчас или вообще. без тебя у меня мир бесцветный.

— я знаю, — шепчет джонхан, подвигаясь всё ближе и ближе, — мой мир без тебя тоже бесцветный, — и после поцелуя смеётся: — видишь? тебя поцеловал я, а не ты меня. придётся действительно никуда не уходить.

и джонхан целует; целует, целует, целует.

и никуда не уходит.


	11. lights up ; wonwoo/junhui

когда они знакомятся, небо разламывает от шторма, и вону хочется всем свои телом разбить окно — влететь в самый эпицентр, стать каплей дождя, наконец дорвавшейся до Океана.

— мерзко сегодня.

— ага.

они стоят возле офисного окна в полный рост, когда в противоположной стороне от расстояния между ними мелькает молния. 

джун называет своё имя.

вону этим именем называет шторм.

они больше не говорят о погоде; сегодня или вообще; и домой едут каждый — на чём может. джун на велосипеде, раскалывая тропические лужи. вону в пыльном автобусе, полном пожилых людей с капающими ему на джинсы зонтами. 

они не обмениваются номерами; сегодня или вообще; и не ищут друг друга в социальных сетях. джун слишком любит интернет, чтобы впускать туда жизнь. вону даже не уверен, что в состоянии вспомнить свои пароли.

— а он симпатичный? — голова джонхана у вону на плече.

— не знаю.

— как? как это ты не знаешь? что? нужны новые очки?

вону закрывает глаза, пытаясь вспомнить джуново лицо.

— он похож на шторм.

— шторм?

— мгм.

джонхан щурится, издаёт шикающий звук недовольства. 

шторм ведь не может быть красивым или нет.

джонхан выдыхает; теперь-то ему понятно.

они видятся в следующий раз в той же локации, когда вместо шторма — карамельный солнечный полдень и из форточки пахнет цветами, яблоками и вишней.

вону изучает лицо джуна, будто собирается сделать метеорологический прогноз.

— почему ты сюда приходишь?

— а ты?

вону закатывает глаза.

джун улыбается.

они не говорят; сегодня или вообще; и просто смотрят в окно, пока улица не начинает темнеть, в офисе не загорается и выключается свет, и охранник не приходит, чтобы их выгнать.

даже тогда они ничего друг другу не говорят. не смотрят друг на друга. и, отвернувшись, не улыбаются.

когда они знакомятся, небо разламывает от шторма, и джун думает о том, какой же вону _красивый_ , как небесное тело, которое разглядываешь в планетарии со слезами на глазах.

вону называет своё имя.

этим именем джун задыхается во сне.

они не разговаривают; сегодня или вообще; и даже не видятся в офисе, на остановке, по дороге в булочную.

они знакомятся в бедствие, расходятся в спокойствие. 

спокойно расходятся лишь незнакомцы.

и мертвецы.


	12. different ; wonwoo/junhui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> где-то между драбблом all too well

джун говорит, что они совсем одинаковые, и вону собирает в бутылке вина звёзды, чтобы разлить их все джуну в бокал. они совсем одинаковые, только джун обожает вызывать смех, а вону боится быть объектом насмешки; джун призывает штормы, а вону пытается успокоить бурю, что разносит на части сердце.

джун говорит, что они совсем одинаковые, и вону, который так не думает совсем, пьяно и влюблённо с ним соглашается, позволяя себя мокро и больно целовать.

— вот так просто? — сунён жуёт и жуёт, и вону, смеясь, называет его хомяком. — на тебя не похоже. ты обычно долго в отношениях тормозишь.

— а это, — вону снимает очки, — и не обычно вовсе. это же с джуном.

джун предлагает съехаться, на неделю приносит уличного кота, которому нужно подыскать хороший дом, выбирает отвратительного цвета шторы и всегда после репетиций и тренировок просит вону сделать ему чаю. вону не может отказать джуну и не может перестать в него влюбляться.

в него и его морщинки под глазами, его опухшие после поцелуев губы, его крепкие руки с цепкими пальцами, которые каждую ночь гладят голую тонкую кожу вону.

вону понимает, что имеется в виду, когда люди говорят про падение в любовь, потому что вону представляет себе глубокую яму и добровольно в неё прыгает, не осознавая, что яма — на самом деле омут. и никакой джун его там не поймает, зато затянет так сильно, что останется только задохнуться, пойдя ко дну.

у джуна выступление, а после него — вечеринка с другими танцорами. и когда минхао спрашивает, пойдёт ли вону, джун одновременно с ним просит вону поехать домой и не ждать его ко сну.

вону стоит на сырой холодной остановке, пьяно улыбается фотографии под чехлом, заходит в автобус и едет. он не уверен, что едет домой, но он уверен в том, что едет навстречу к полной разрухе. 

сегодня в голосе джуна что-то было сломано. 

или это был сломан сам джун.

— я не думаю, что готов к этому всему.

вону кивает.

но.

— но это _всё_ была твоя идея. изначально.

джун шумно дышит.

— просто мы разные, вону. совсем разные.

джун говорит, что они совсем разные, и вону сам себе кулаком бьёт в нос, когда выпивает на диване сунёна уже третью бутылку грушевого пива. они совсем разные, только джун так же скучает по вону, как и вону — по джуну; джун вызывает штормы, и вону им поддаётся, сам разлетаясь на куски.

джун говорит, что они совсем разные, и вону, который это знает, всё равно жалеет о чужих словах, и себя — жалеет, когда продолжает хранить полароид под чехлом.

— вот так просто? — сунён злится, когда делает им рамён, — то есть? он просто так решил, а ты просто так согласился?

— он сказал, что мы можем быть друзьями.

— а ты хочешь быть с ним друзьями?

вону пьяно смотрит в окно, ночная улица неодобрительно мигает.

— я просто хочу быть с ним, — на самом деле вону не хочет _быть_. с джуном. или вообще.

карман прожигает телефон с фотографией под чехлом.


	13. cardiac arrest ; minghao/mingyu

_i'll try my best, how much do i invest?_

_like cardiac arrest, high voltage when we kiss_

минхао буднично жалуется на то, что у него отросли волосы, и ему жарко так просто с ними ходить; зарывается в густую тёмно-каштановую копну, вьющуюся от летнего воздуха.

мингю поднимает глаза, отрываясь от просмотра сегодняшних фотографий; впереди у него несколько часов обработки, но от этого он всё равно не отказывается от того, чтобы провести время с минхао. в конце концов, они друзья. они всегда выбирают друг друга. это то, что делают друзья.

_да?_

— ну, так давай постригу, — из-под бровей пялится мингю.

— что? — минхао говорит глухо, будто голос потерялся где-то на дне рёбер.

мингю сглатывает слова, которые рвутся с языка.

о том, что больше всего он хочет зарыться пальцами в волосы минхао.

что больше всего он хочет _не быть друзьями_.

нет.

вдох-выдох.

не так.

больше всего он хочет _быть не друзьями_.

— ты меня красил, — бормочет мингю, вспоминая разбавленную синюю краску и пьяные хихиканья минхао, когда его руки были везде, а губы — на лбу у мингю. — я мог бы тебя постричь?

минхао молчит и молчит, и молчит, и молчит.

и когда он говорит, слова вылетают громче, чем он сам того хотел:

— ты не понимаешь! это другое.

и раз другое — мингю теперь молчит и сам.

минхао обещает записаться в салон.

он не записывается.

среди ночи приходит к мингю.

— где у тебя ножницы?

— ты решил вскрыться?

минхао смотрит мингю в глаза, ему приходится задирать голову, но смотрит он при этом как-то сверху вниз. от этого взгляда мингю становится плохо, страшно, начинает болеть месяцы назад запломбированный зуб, лёгкие разрывают когти диких котов.

минхао молчит, и молчит, и--

мингю тянет руку к его волосам.

минхао шепчет:

— пострижёшь меня?

в ванной мокро и душно, и минхао пялится вниз — на падающие перьями волосы.

если волосы падают, как перья, то какая он птица?

— ты не птица, — фыркает мингю.

— я эти ножницы тебе в горло щас воткну, — шикает минхао. — твоё дело стричь, а не говорить.

— разве все парикмахеры не жутко болтливые?

— разве ты — парикмахер?

мингю улыбается минхао в макушку, а потом, когда говорит, что закончил, минхао взмахивает головой и резко, прежде, чем это успел заметить мингю, поворачивается, наслаивая своё дыхание на дыхание мингю.

они сидят так на краю ванны минут пять.

или все десять.

или час.

или всю жизнь.

и минхао улыбается. _это другое_. он говорит, что у мингю очень приятные руки. потому хватает их своими и сплетает пальцы. теперь они сидят вот так; ещё одну жизнь.

они засыпают в кровати мингю, когда за окном ещё темно, но уже надрываются птицы.

и до того, как заснуть минхао просит прощения.

— за что? — шепчет мингю.

минхао целует, и целует, и целует.

и--

— за то, что попрошу тебя всегда меня стричь.


	14. pas d'action ; jisoo/jeonghan

джошуа прилетает из лос-анджелеса, джонхан из сеула. 

оба влюблены в балет, объятую подсолнечным закатом италию и белое игристое вино. италия пахнет сигаретами, кофе, сметанными пирожными, которые позволено есть раз в месяц максимум, и рубашкой, которая у них становится одной на двоих.

их на первом же курсе заселяют в одни апартаменты при театре, и первые три недели они друг другу строят козни: крадут пуанты, разбивают зеркало в пудру, подсыпают в чай слабительное. а потом джошуа находит джонхана на полу ванной в слезах; он только вернулся с репетиции, весь какой-то тощий, побледневший, с кровью под ногтями и разодранным лицом. джошуа мог бы его оставить, запереть в ванной, чтобы, пока не вымылся дочиста, не появлялся в общей комнате, но джошуа ложится на пол рядом с ним, больно упираясь спиной в керамическую стенку ванны. убирает со лба джонхана волосы. и говорит, что если уйдёт джонхан, он и сам уйдёт.

с тех пор они становятся неразлучны, вместе делают всё и везде, и джонхан даже придумывает для джошуа корейское имя, и часто ему что-то говорит на почти забытом из детства языке. джошуа позволяет джонхану на себя положиться. и полагается сам. и джонхан постоянно задаётся вопросом о том, куда пойдёт джошуа, если его мать всегда мечтала о грандиозном успехе сына в балете. если его мать отказывается принимать его домой без громких статей и десятка документальных фильмов. если его мать растила победителя, а получила мальчишку с волосами цвета ягодного бабблгама.

но в одну ночь джонхан это спрашивает.

сначала они сдвигают свои широкие кровати, забрасывают пространство между ними подушками, будто границу проводят, лежат, разглядывая в тусклом свете, исходящем только от одной лампочки, кривой потолок, вечно влажный и пожелтевший от многократных потопов. говорят о мелочах и неважном.

и потом.

— джису, а ты помнишь, что ты мне тогда сказал?

джошуа не нужны уточнения о том, что это за такое _тогда_. эпизод в ванной был концом _тогда_ и началом _сейчас_.

— помню.

джонхан издаёт задумчивый «мгм», переворачивается на бок, чтобы посмотреть джошуа в лицо; глаза у него блестят, как пузырьки в белом игристом:

— куда бы ты пошёл?

— а ты?

— что?

джошуа тоже переворачивается на бок, сталкивает их взгляды и поджимает пухлые губы, которые всегда джонхану почему-то хочется поцеловать. как-то это не по-дружески. но и как-то даже не по любви.

для джошуа нужны отдельные определения.

отдельные слова.

для джошуа нужен отдельный мир.

— я бы ушёл вместе с тобой, правильно? значит, и пошёл бы за тобой следом. разве это не было бы логично?

джонхан бьёт одну из подушек, что их разделяют.

и думает о губах джошуа, о его запахе, о нём самом, как люди думают о том, что любят до чесотки, до фанатизма, до сахарного привкуса горечи на языке. джонхан думает о джошуа. джонхан думает о джошуа так крепко, так долго, так часто, что даже каждый танец свой посвящает ему, каждый вдох между элементами, каждый взгляд, брошенный за кулисы, каждое прикосновение к собственной коже.

и джошуа тоже.

он думает о губах джонхана, о его запахе, о нём самом, как люди думают о том, что желают до затянутого узла внизу живота, до боли на кончиках пальцев, до сбитого ритма сердца. джошуа думает о джонхане. джошуа думает о джонхане так преданно, так слёзно, так много, что посвящает ему своё всё кроме танца, даже посвящает себя, потерявшего связь и с сша, и с кореей, но нашедшего с балетом.

балет, джошуа, джонхан.

и их небольшие апартаменты, в которых гуляет эхо смеха, вращения на носках, скрипа ящика кухонного стола, в котором лежат ложки и ножи — ни одной вилки, потому что их никогда не вспоминается купить.

зато всегда вспоминается никогда не ощущавшийся вкус губ, кожи друг друга. всегда вспоминается пол в ванной. сдвинутые кровати. каждый танец, который у них друг от друга отдельно.

однажды они приходят домой синхронно, сталкиваются прямо у дверей и смеются, и будят весь коридор, и когда заваливаются к себе, долго не могут поделить, кто первым идёт в душ, а кому ещё что-то готовить.

джонхан думает о губах джошуа.

джошуа думает о губах джонхана.

о том, насколько правильно и привычно было бы друг друга поцеловать. обнять. сплести пальцы и вальцевать вместе в сторону общей комнаты. повалить друг друга на ничего не способные ограничить подушки.

ничего из этого они не делают.

оба обо всём из этого думают.

когда наступает очередная ночь, и они в очередной раз смотрят в потолок, слово на себя берёт джошуа:

— ты когда-нибудь любил?

— я люблю танцевать, — смеётся джонхан. — и сметанные пирожные. первое я люблю, потому что это в моей жизни присутствует постоянно. второе, потому что это в моей жизни очень редко. а ты, джису?

— а я люблю тебя.

— почему?

— потому что ты одновременно постоянно и редко. понимаешь?

— даже ты не спросишь, люблю ли я тебя в ответ?

джошуа вспоминает _тогда_ , их влюблённость в балет, в италию, в вино и — моментальную, первовзглядную, граничащую с ненавистью, — друг в друга.

общая рубашка, развязывание пуант, совместные выходные.

сдвинутые кровати и любой разговор.

джошуа не думает о губах джонхана, потому что и джонхан теперь о губах джошуа думать перестал: он их целует и шепчет:

— неужели и правда не спросишь?

— ты давно уже всё сказал.

джонхан посвящает джошуа каждый свой танец.

джошуа посвящает джонхану всего себя.


	15. beauty's where you find it ; minghao/mingyu

_vogue by madonna but make it sad_

первое, что мингю замечает в минхао, — его шрамы.

он не смотрит на них в упор, даже не специально фокусирует взгляд; просто заходит за кулисы, а минхао надевает полупрозрачную белую рубашку, кучу серебряных блестящих цепочек, кольца, заторможенно кивает, пока ему кисточками поправляют макияж; мингю не может отвести от него взгляд, замечает не только исполосованный живот, но и те шрамы, что видны лишь в глазах.

минхао тонкий, тощий, безобразный в своей красоте, красивый в своей безобразности, и мингю даже боится попросить его позировать для снимка. хотя это работа мингю. а быть тонким, тощим, безобразным в своей красоте, красивым в своей безобразности — это работа минхао.

от мингю исходит тепло и надёжность, и минхао боится этого ещё больше, чем самой крепкой к себе ненависти, самого грязного использования своего тела, самой тяжёлой и больной любви.

когда они целуются на афтепати, минхао становится инициатором и поцелуя, и его разрыва, а мингю стоит и смотрит своим преданным взглядом побитой, но всё равно вечно довольной собаки; мингю держит на вытянутой руке своё гладкое, мерно бьющееся добротой сердце. минхао касается ладонями его лица. и плачет.

мингю никогда не видел кого-то столь прекрасного, сколь уродливого.

мингю фотограф.

он видел тысячи людей.

и ни одного — минхао.

— откуда у тебя шрамы?

минхао молчит, вопят лишь глаза.

— откуда у тебя столько бестактности?

они возвращаются на танцпол не потому, что им обоим хочется толпиться среди потных моделей, дизайнеров, фотографов, визажистов и кого ещё сюда могли привести; они возвращаются на танцпол, потому что это единственное, что заставляет их освобождаться от страхов и комплексов.

мингю кладёт ладонь минхао на живот, прикрытый шёлковой бледно-оранжевой блузой, подвигается ближе, касается губами уха:

— ты красивый.

— и это всё?

— нет, — мингю качает головой, — ты не понял. ты _красивый_. из-за всех этих твоих, — и говорит он про шрамы, но не про те, что на животе.

минхао фыркает, ныряет в толпу, растворяется, как сахар в чае, в толпе. и мингю, смеясь, следует за ним, сцеловывает его каждый поворот головы, каждый отведённый взгляд.

они танцуют и танцуют, смазывается макияж.

они танцуют и танцуют, сбиваются ноги.

— ты тоже _красивый_ , — говорит минхао, — потому что этого всего у тебя нет.

мингю смотрит взглядом побитой, но всё равно вечно довольной собаки, и у минхао сердце ухает вниз.

— а.

мингю улыбается, его глаза — нет:

— всё хорошо, — срывается с губ, но поцелуем минхао срывает другое.

минхао боится мингю и той уверенности, которую он от него чувствует, потому что никогда и ни в чём минхао уверен не был; в нём никто и никогда не был уверен; но мингю не идея, он человек, люди приходят и уходят, когда идеи обрекаются на вечную жизнь.

они знакомы несколько часов, когда заваливаются в какой-то номер в отеле и валятся на льняную грязно-голубую постель.

минхао боится мингю и потому — влюбляется с первого взгляда, даже не своего, брошенного на мингю, а того, что сам мингю бросил; и потому, от этого страха, минхао знает, что знакомы они несколько часов _сейчас_ , а ведь впереди будет целая жизнь.

— ты такой красивый, — оставляет губами, зубами, языком на шее минхао мингю; горячие пальцы гладят каждый шрам. — настолько, что я даже тебя боюсь.

— красота в глазах смотрящего, — минхао ногтями впивается мингю в плечи, — красота в том, что находишь сам.

— я нашёл тебя.

— не теряй.


	16. ever since new york ; hansol/seungkwan

вернона с самого детства часто называют странным — иногда он отключается посреди разговора, разглядывая какую-то неопределённую точку в полу; хмурится, когда все вокруг чему-то улыбаются, смеются; он очень рьяно отстаивает каждое право, которое кому-то грозят отменить.

и, когда он вырастает в высокого крепкого парня, поступающего (конечно, не в джульярд, но во что-то очень схожее) в универ на теорию музыки, про странность он не забывает даже в кругу своих единомышленников.

у творческих людей свои представления о нормальности и странности, вот и как-то выходит, что вернон странный и среди таких же странных, и среди кого-то более нормального. 

вернон чувствует эту странность и не может объяснить ровно до дня, когда всем потоком они не напиваются в общаге иностранных студентов, и вернон видит _его_ , а мингю что-то рассказывает, красочно и увлечённо, обращаясь почему-то на корейском к студенту из китая:

— некоторым людям просто не суждено родиться с родственной душой, понимаешь? а? понимаешь, говорю? 

китайский парень, тощий и аляповато одетый, только фыркает; ничего он не понимает, но зато понимает всё вернон:

его странность в том, что он родился, предназначенный своей родственной душе.

\

они знакомятся, в итоге, благодаря всё тому же мингю, когда протаскивает вернона к себе в общажную (не бог весть какую) комнату для того, чтобы показать что-то для общего проекта; в комнате сидит _он_. 

— это сынкван, — полунебрежно машет рукой мингю, копаясь в полках.

мингю хороший: единственный, кто не позволяет вернону есть в одиночестве в обеденное время, всегда становится с ним в пару для проектов, хотя сам наверняка хочет подоставать своим звонким смехом кого-то другого, он вкусно готовит и часто приносит всякие кондитерские вкусности на пробу, но при всём при этом — жутко неуклюжий. 

одно неверное движение и все книги с полок, все тетради валятся ему на голову, заглушая для мингю вернонов вопрос:

— он хотя бы говорит по-английски? 

сынкван отлипает от своего телефона и фыркает:

— почему бы тебе не спросить у меня? я же здесь сижу.

вернон от неловкости издаёт крякающий звук, и мингю смеётся, когда понимает, что нужные материалы сами на него свалились.

на вернона свалилась только дикая влюблённость в сынквана с первого взгляда.

\

сынкван учится на критика, ходит в универский хор и ещё — в драмкружок, он способен разговорить любого — и никогда не вызывает негативных эмоций.

но сынкван очень редко обращает внимание на вернона, а вернон тем временем теряет голову и самого себя; влюблённость, сладкая и нежная, постепенно становится отравляющей болезнью, как если бы вернон сначала каждый день пил дорогое вкусное шампанское, а потом спился, дойдя до дешёвой водки, найденной в каком-то гиблом бронксовском магазинчике.

лекарства от этой болезни нет, может, антидотом могли бы стать...

— привет, — сынкван бросает свой шоппер на стул рядом с верноном, сам садится напротив. 

в библиотеке сегодня почти никого, свободных мест рядом — куча, но сынкван всё равно садится за столик вернона, прямо напротив к нему.

антисептиком обрабатывает руки, достаёт какие-то конспекты, отпивает через трубочку американо со льдом. вернон фиксирует каждое его движение, вовсе не специально, просто взгляд отвести очень трудно. 

— и тебе привет.

они работают, каждый над своим, в комфортной тишине, вернон решает, что он напишет со звуком этой тишины песню. 

специально для сынквана.

\

в какой-то день мингю сообщает, что идёт на свидание, и сынквану будет скучно на выходных:

— свидание за городом. понимаешь?

вернон фыркает, но кивает.

мингю продолжает:

— ты же местный. своди сынквана куда-нибудь... покажи, что такое нью-йорк.

— мингю, ты не хуже меня знаешь, — от одной мысли о сынкване его уже мелко трясёт, — что нью-йорк это та ещё помойка. 

мингю сверкает глазами:

— бриллианты тоже кто-то выбрасывает.

\

сынкван говорит, что не хочет смотреть ни на какой нью-йорк:

— все большие города одинаковые. нью-йорк, сеул, токио, москва, лондон. они одинаковые, пусть и принадлежат разным культурам, мировоззрениям. это не объяснить, понимаешь?

вернон кивает; кроме нью-йорка он даже в штатах других ни был:

— тогда, что ты хочешь сегодня делать?

сынкван пожимает плечами:

— посмотрим кино? 

— посмотрим.

— вне зависимости от того, — предупреждает сынкван, отбрасывая крышку ноута, — что мы будем смотреть, тебе придётся меня обнимать, я тактильный.

— я тоже, — выпаливает вернон, хоть и это не так; это не так со всеми, кто не сынкван.

сынкван это будто бы чувствует, коротко улыбается и включает «лающие псы никогда не кусают»; потом вернон говорит, что посмотрел, но так ничего и не усвоил; сынкван отвечает, что, наверное, был слишком занят смотрением нью-йорка.

весь фильм вернон не сводил глаз с сынквана.

\

вечером вернон всё же вытаскивает сынквана на крышу, огни постепенно начинают загораться, от улочки к улице, от двора к кварталу.

сынкван немного морщится и зябко ведёт плечами, ветер уже стоит не летний.

вернон предлагает свою джинсовку, но сынкван отказывается:

— ты что? из этих псевдоджентельменов? 

вернон непонимающе сводит брови:

— а?

— видишь, что кто-то, — объясняет сынкван, — в тебе заинтересован, и решаешь стать вот таким вежливым и классным, потом чтобы сердце разбить или что? мне говорили, ты странный.

вернон фыркает:

— так ты во мне заинтересован? 

сынкван закатывает глаза:

— вот, то, о чём я и гово--

вернон целует сынквана, не дав ему закончить фразу, и поцелуй этот немного скомканный, много — холодный, но оторваться всё равно тяжело. вернон накидывает свою джинсовку на сынквановы плечи:

— мне надо было сначала спросить.

— надо было, — соглашается сынкван, щёлкая языком.

— чтобы ты ответил?

сынкван отвечает _их тишиной_ , вернон повторяет вопрос.

— можешь поцеловать меня ещё? — поднимает глаза сынкван.

они целуются. потом ещё. и — разглядывают под ногами у себя город:

— может, он не такой и плохой. этот твой нью-йорк, — улыбается сынкван, разглядывая морщинку у вернона под глазом. — странно ли не считать тебя странным?

— нет, если ты такой же странный, как и я.

и сынкван смеётся.

и смех, как и тишина, тоже похож на песню.

и нью-йорк такой большой и безумно красивый в этих огнях — и сынкван безумно красивый тоже, даже красивее в миллион раз; сынкван единственное, что в этом городе чисто, и с тех пор, как он приехал сюда, вернон чувствует себя не таким одиноким в любой своей странности.


	17. golden ; wonwoo/junhui

_and i know that you're scared because i'm so open_

_you're so golden_

маленьким, вону часто слышит, как других детей называют, мягко и нежно, _солнышками_ , и уже тогда же, в своём мятном свежем детстве понимает, что сам — максимум тучка. 

среди всех этих солнечных скучных детей, вону — лунный и наполненный любопытством, он ни с кем особо не общается да и молчать ему — не с кем. и он растёт в этом зависшем состоянии ожидания.

чего и кого он ждёт?

джун приезжает из большого города с большим морем, а вону так и остаётся в своём городе маленьком и без моря вообще. у них, вон, есть только озеро, но оно _такое же_ , как море, солёное: пару десятков лет назад там какой-то выброс отходов на фабрике произошёл, рыбаки говорят, что по ночам рыбы светятся до сих пор, только, кто им поверит, а главное — кто их проверит.

джун приезжает, привозит с собой ненавистный для вону солнечный свет и безграничную радость. внезапно оказывается, что не всё солнце — тусклое. и не всё по-зимнему скучное; блестит, но не греет.

— ты, вону, очень спокойный, — говорит джун, — но в тебе живёт страх.

— это не страх, — обычно вону редко не соглашается, но обычные люди тоже. не джун.

— и что же это? 

— это ожидание, — вону поджимает губы. — просто я пока не решил, какое оно.

— когда решишь — расскажешь?

_джуну вону хочет рассказать всю свою жизнь._

у джуна очень красивые полусонные глаза, и это роднит его с луной, но у него очень яркая заразительная улыбка, от золота которой у вону слезятся глаза. джун носит странную одежду и слушает странную музыку. джун говорит — невпопад — странные вещи, и вону их всегда — внимательно — слушает.

над покатым уголком губ у джуна идеальной точкой просит поцеловать — красивая родинка. 

вону целует джуна, когда во время заката мигает грустный полумесяц, и джун, ещё не привыкший к смене часового пояса, такой же сонный, как и его совиный взгляд.

— чего ты ждёшь? — спрашивает джун, когда они почти сталкиваются носами, сидя на диване; он скрипит и убивает всю атмосферу.

— не знаю.

они сталкиваются — не только носами — каждую свою жизнь. вону будет дураком, если в каждой жизни не будет целовать джуна.

— чего я жду?

— выкладывай.

— тебя.


	18. three cheers for sweet revenge ; minghao/mingyu

_and all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
for all the ghosts that are never gonna--_

— стой!

оборачиваясь, минхао тут же узнаёт мингю, сына главного городского патрульного, приближённого самого короля, и потому — ускоряет бег, ругаясь сквозь сжатые зубы.

минхао бежит, и тёмный ночный ветер хлещет его по лицу, и больная нога зудом напоминает о себе, свернув не туда, оказывается в тупике. за спиной минхао слышит хлёсткий выстрел и вжимает голову в плечи:

— допустим, ты меня поймал…

— замолчи, пожалуйста, — мингю грубо трёт свою шею, будто задыхается; явно не из-за пробежки. — замолчи и постой. постой, — пистолет опускает и сам, без сил, прислоняется к стене. — я знаю, что твои где-то здесь. если ты сейчас со мной пойдёшь, ни с кем из них ничего не случится, гарантирую.

— схуяли мне с тобой куда-то идти? — минхао отвечает громче, чем сам хотел. вместо крови у него тающий лёд.

— я знаю, что сону тебе в прошлый раз ногу повредил, — вздыхает мингю, — а я помочь хочу. не дури, пошли со мной, — в его интонации есть что-то смутно знакомое и, будь минхао мягче, он бы сделал всё, чтобы _так_ мингю ни с кем не разговаривал. так побеждённо и так испуганно. так, словно прямо сейчас рухнет весь его мир.

но минхао не мягче.

минхао — никак.

вместо того, чтобы согласиться, вместо того, чтобы напасть; минхао пользуется обессиленным мингю и прорывается через него в открытую улицу. когда он бежит, ему становится легко, но когда он оборачивается и видит повесившего голову мингю, осуждающе глядящего вслед, ему становится так тяжело, будто мир мингю и правда рухнул — весь на худые плечи минхао.

\

мингю привык к ударам электрической плётки отца: по спине, по ногам, по рукам; каждый раз дворцовые медики пичкали его таблетками, помогали перевязывать раны, останавливали кровь, позволяли отдыхать во вторых личных покоях принца — игровой комнате, так это в детстве, их с принцем общем, называлось. сынкван впервые заметил у мингю шрамы, когда им было лет по тринадцать, и расспросил об этом отца, в итоге не успели на мингю затянуться одни шрамы, как расцвели другие. и заживали они намного дольше. и боль эту хранят в себе даже сейчас, спустя десять лет.

каждый раз треск плётки сопровождается удивлёнными вздохами сослуживцев и отцовым рыком, как командир, он наклоняется к лицу сына:

— всё ещё не помнишь, почему упустил повстанца?

мингю хрипло сплёвывает кровь:

— всё ещё.

плеть снова касается голой спины, оставляя глубокие раны и ожоги. мингю _чувствует_ , как кожа расходится, будто костюм, ставший маленьким, по швам. 

— отвечай.

мингю плюётся кровью.

— просто упустил?

каждый удар больнее предыдущего, и мингю вот-вот потеряет сознание, но он и не думает о том, чтобы выдать минхао. хотя о минхао — думает. конечно, он о нём думает:

— упустил, — и шёпот тонет в череде ударов.

\

мингю остаётся лежать на холодном полу штаба до самого вечера: никакие врачи к нему на помощь в этот раз не приходят, а встать сам — физически не может. в какой-то момент мингю просыпается и тут же засыпает снова.

сны ему видятся разные.

в них что-то из детства — когда они с кузиной, юхён, играли в докторов. юхён перевязывала мингю несуществующие раны и говорила, что шрамы никого не украшают: ни мужчин, ни женщин, ни военных, ни гражданских. и маленький мингю тогда хихикал от щекотки импровизированных бинтов — утащенных с кухни только постиранных полотенец. 

ребёнком он _понимал_ куда больше вещей, чем сейчас, даже если _знал_ — меньше.

когда заканчивается этот сон, начинается другой, и он тоже на грани воспоминания, уже не про сестру, про минхао. первая встреча, когда они были подростками, о чём минхао не столько забыл, сколько забыть предпочёл. ведь когда-то мингю был для минхао не смертельным врагом, не сыном командира, а простым мальчишкой с улицы, который отбил его от каких-то хулиганов.

— за что они тебя? — мингю спрашивает так, будто вот-вот рухнет его мир.

минхао картинно сплёвывает кровь и протягивает свой перевязанный растянутой резинкой для волос блокнот:

— за это.

— мне можно посмотреть?

минхао шмыгает носом:

— только если бить не собираешься.

мингю нервно топчется, не зная, стоит ли протягивать минхао руку, чтобы он поднялся с сухой земли:

— эт дело твоё. я бы тебя никогда бить не стал.

— почему так уверен? драться-то ты умеешь.

мингю непонимающе хлопает ресницами и не успевает ответить, когда к минхао стайкой подлетают друзья — растрёпанный хансоль, чан с недоеденным вишнёвым пирожком, юбин со сбитыми коленками, которая тут же узнаёт мингю и, тем самым стирает его из памяти минхао:

— мингю-а! пойдёшь с нами?

у каждого из этих подростков — красно-чёрные браслеты на запястьях. мингю ещё не патрульный, но он уже знает, что так себя обозначают анархисты, потому слабо качает головой, глуповато глядя уходящему минхао вслед. может, ему всё же стоило посмотреть, что у него за рисунки.

когда минхао запуганно оборачивается и косо улыбается, размахивая своим блокнотом, мингю кажется, что он знает, что в рисунках минхао может быть.

поэтому он улыбается и машет в ответ: так искренне и радостно, как только может, будто пытаясь прокричать, что он такой же. что он понимает. что пока он жив, минхао никто не сможет ударить.

эта улыбка становится его обещанием, даже если минхао решает не помнить об этом, даже если минхао не помнит на самом деле, мингю оставляет это обещание самому себе. служит ему больше, чем служит отцу и короне.

мингю это всё снится, но даже во сне минхао его не помнит.

мингю просыпается с обещанием, когда за окном наступает утро революции.

\

когда минхао был маленьким и отчим водил их со сводным братом к утёсу, воздушного змея пускать, он почти каждую ночь загадывал желание. одно и то же. смотрел сквозь замыленное окно своей комнаты в пустое беззвёздное небо и тихо шептал, что хочет только спокойного счастья. и чтобы не было никакой войны.

желание минхао никак не поменялось, только война — началась и чесоткой пролезла ему под кожу, заставляя каждый раз создавать провокацию. только смерть это уже не провокация, это результат, и минхао внезапно понимает, как сильно боится.

он стоит посреди обезумевшей толпы и не может найти себе места: он не может сбежать, он не может напасть, он не может защитить. 

минхао считает, что это всё как-то неправильно. неправильно, что нельзя любить, кого любится. что нельзя думать, о чём думается. что нельзя защищать, что защищается. неправильно, что ради перемен приходится прибегать к насилию, потому что мир — это слишком стабильно, слишком спокойно, но при этом (вопреки всему, что раньше думал минхао) так несчастно и так несчастливо.

— прекратите! 

оборачиваясь, минхао тут же узнаёт мингю, сына главного городского патрульного, приближённого самого короля, у него мешки под глазами и белая футболка вся пропитана кровью, он выглядит так, что сомнений нет — у него не осталось ничего. ни семьи, ни долга, ни родины. и всё, что он может, это кричать в пустоту, рискуя быть убитым теми, кто ещё несколько часов назад был его командой.

минхао достаёт из заднего кармана пистолет, а мингю даже не чувствует, когда ему к виску его приставляют, просто слепо кричит:

— стреляй.

— посмотри на меня.

мингю улыбается; ему нет нужды смотреть:

— это _ты_.

\

они заходят в тупик меж нежилых домов. мингю не успевает ничего сказать или сделать, привычно корчится от боли, а у минхао трясётся рука с пистолетом:

— ты ранен? это что? был кто-то из моих людей? — хотя сам не верит своим словам, просто ему страшно; так наивно и предсказуемо страшно.

мингю садится на сваленные кучей деревянные ящики, пропахшие гнилью, и вяло поднимает голову, и смотрит минхао в глаза:

— уберёшь пистолет?

— отвечай!

мингю сплёвывает кровь, уже более жидкую и светлую, чем ночью и после пробуждения, от поднявшейся температуры, у него ломит всё тело и с бешеной скоростью колотится сердце. или, может, дело не в температуре вовсе.

где-то поблизости кричат и плачут люди.

мингю тоже хочется сейчас закричать и заплакать.

мингю ещё больше пугает минхао, когда вдруг, пусть и тихо, говорит:

— слушай, а давай разойдёмся? я уже их предал, лечить меня никто не будет, так что если ты меня ненавидишь, то сейчас не убьёшь. захочешь, чтобы я помучился. знаешь, что они делают с предателями? сначала пытают, сильнее, чем они меня пытали до этого, но так, будто вовсе не собираются убивать, чтобы эффекта побольше было. и затем… — мингю не хватает воздуха, потому что минхао оказывается слишком близко, целясь дрожащей с новой силой рукой мингю куда-то в грудь.

— куда тебя ранили? — голос у минхао при этом тоже дрожит. — рана открытая?

— чёрт возьми, тебе-то какое дело? — вздыхает мингю. — меня избил собственный отец, доволен? я _весь_ открытая рана.

— и это ты помог принцу сбежать из дворца?

— допустим, — кряхтит. 

— и ты, — минхао вздыхает, — действительно хотел мне помочь этой ночью?

мингю застывает, взгляд его резко становится другим, он поджимает губы и только намеревается отвернуться, как минхао, всё ещё держа оружие, резко хватает мингю за плечи и прижимает к себе:

— это был _ты_ , — его бормотания похожи на молитву.

мингю не знает, что делать, он не поднимает рук, чтобы обнять минхао в ответ, потому что ему слишком больно, и от самого объятия — больно тоже, адски, просто он не хочет, чтобы минхао отстранялся, ведь почему-то исчезает боль другая, боль от вопроса, что же у мингю ещё в этой жизни осталось. и потому мингю зарывается носом минхао в ямочку над ключицей, прося обнимать и обнимать, и обнимать, и обнимать.

— хей, ты плачешь? — спрашивает мингю самым мягким шёпотом.

минхао сам не знает, когда слёзы успели пойти.

— поплакать иногда очень полезно. сестра говорит, что если бы я в детстве так часто не ревел, то был бы намного хуже, чем я есть. тебе нельзя быть хуже, да? как худшим людям спасать мир.

минхао пальцами впивается в одежду мингю, стараясь не касаться самого тела; он ревёт, как маленький ребёнок; так, будто зовёт все высшие силы на помощь, не только себе. и высшие силы его слышат, потому что мингю не просит убраться и мягко-мягко дышит в голую кожу под футболкой.

— это был ты, — повторяет минхао. — тогда на школьном дворе меня спас ты, — он заглядывает мингю в лицо, когда слегка отодвигается. 

мингю думает, что сейчас он и сам заплачет.

минхао пальцами вытирает эти едва выступившие слёзы.

— прости меня, — эти слова мингю сначала кажутся галлюцинацией. за что ему прощать минхао? — все твои неприятности всегда были из-за меня.

— они были не _из-за_ , а _ради_ , — мингю старается заставить минхао на себя посмотреть. — чтобы ты делал ради любви, хм?

— это был ты. _это всегда был ты_ , — минхао прямо в эту секунду кажется, что ради мингю он бы сделал, что угодно.

мингю губами упирается минхао в живот:

— вот и я бы ради тебя тоже. 

\

в душной ванной родительского дома минхао обрабатывает раны мингю, пока тот сжимает зубы, чтобы не закричать. зашедшему с разведённым лекарством джуну хочется сказать, что лично он сделал бы это лучше. 

но потом джун, пусть и сводный, — настоящий брат. и он сделает всё для того, чтобы минхао пришёл к своей мечте. даже если путь этот через анархию, чужие шрамы на спине и пистолет в заднем кармане.

— прости меня, — вырывается у минхао, когда шаги джуна затихают.

мингю шипит от боли:

— а теперь-то за что?

— за всё то же, я был мудаком, — минхао с трудом произносит слова. — я и сейчас им остаюсь, просто хотя бы не в отношении тебя, знаешь?

мингю смеётся; от смеха его внутри разрывает на куски.

минхао касается его кожи, стараясь успокоить боль.

мингю поднимает руку и ловит пальцы минхао, тянет их к своим губам — и целует поочерёдно каждый. у минхао бегут по всему телу мурашки, но он откашливается, делая вид, что ничего не произошло:

— повернись, — голос глухой и тихий, — мне нужно тебя перебинтовать.

\

когда они по-прежнему остаются в ванной, боясь выйти в _реальный мир_, минхао понимает, что сейчас мингю нет причин остаться — он отправится домой дожидаться своего непростого будущего. а минхао останется здесь, с братом, тоже дожидаться, но родителей, застрявших в чужой стране.

они слишком разные, чтобы у них появились причины внезапно стать одинаковыми.

но потом минхао вспоминает: школьный двор, свой альбом с глуповатыми рисунками, кулаки мингю, отбивающие всех хулиганов. минхао вспоминает улыбку, взмах руки и неозвученное обещание. 

они правда не станут внезапно одинаковыми.

они всегда ими были, поэтому минхао набирается смелости на самый трусливый поступок: сплетает их мизинцы. этого достаточно для того, чтобы мингю улыбнулся.

— о чём ты мечтаешь? — они вдвоём сидят на краю ванны.

— о спокойном счастье, — усмехается мингю. — глупо, да?

минхао тоже усмехается:

— когда мы мы были маленькими, отец нас водил к скалам, пускать воздушного змея. отец говорил, что так мы и желания свои отправляем, посылаем _туда_. джун всегда просил удачу, посмотри на него. он — сам себе удача. а я просил спокойное счастье, и оно никогда не выбирало меня, хотя я просил и со змеем, и перед сном у беззвёздного неба. просил и просил, — минхао поднимает мингю подбородок, чтобы они смотрели друг другу в глаза, — может, всё дело было в том, что это я должен был выбирать его?

они сталкиваются носами, и мингю со свистом выдыхает:

— что если счастье это просто выдуманное людьми слово для самоуспокоения?

— что если я хочу это проверить?

мингю больно от того, как он хочет поцеловать минхао.

минхао больно от того, как от него отстраняется мингю.

— я всё ещё, — выдыхает мингю, — хочу посмотреть твои рисунки.

— тогда оставайся.

— да мне кроме тебя и идти больше некуда.

и когда они целуются, боли уже не остаётся ни у кого.


	19. родинки ; wonwoo/junhui

_милей тебя только ты,  
когда с улыбкой на губах,  
я посчитаю родинки,  
их больше сотни на тебе_

осень идёт по головам треплющим волосы — и нервы — ветром, целуя остатками тепла за ухом слегка влажной, но уже медленно впадающей в спячку травой. 

вону знает, что джун ненавидит осень, от её холода у него шелушащимися морщинками тревожности мрачнеет лицо.

вону знает, что джун и лицо своё ненавидит:

— зря.

— да ты посмотри, — джун хмурится, лоб его рассекает молния негодования. — что тут любить?

вону молчит до последнего, но у него срывается:

— хотя бы родинки.

— родинки?

— у тебя на лице их целых семь.

и джун странно улыбается, так, будто вот-вот от удовольствия замурчит, он кладёт голову вону на колени и просит посмотреть на себя. взгляд у него при этом очень серьёзный, но привычно добрый, и вону не уверен, что знает, что ему делать сейчас.

— так, — джун правда полумурчит, — ты считаешь, что у меня красивые родинки? 

— ага, — вону шумно выдыхает. — ты и сам... — «красивый» звучит слишком обыденно; джун ведь не обыденный совсем. — мне пора.

\

с тех пор джун больше не прячет тональным кремом родинки, а вону не может перестать на них смотреть, каждый раз пересчитывая, будто боится, что какую-нибудь джун взял — и спрятал. 

джун не прячет больше ни родинок, ни улыбок, когда оказывается рядом с вону.

— чего вялый такой? — джун обматывает своим широким и длинным шарфом в отвратительную ярко-голубую клетку голую шею вону, привыкшего ходить в растянутой футболке даже под незапахивающимся пальто. — улыбнись, а!

вону давит смешок:

— улыбаешься из нас двоих красиво только ты.

— а не улыбаюсь? страшно? — джун хохочет. — расслабься, я же шучу.

вону считает, что джун красивый вне зависимости от своего настроения — и от того, какие лично у него стандарты красоты.

— не шути так больше, — вону качает головой, разматывая шарф джуна и отдавая его. прыгает в первый же подъехавший автобус.

джун пропускает два своих за мыслями о том, как хочет поцеловать вону:

— а шарф-то... не взял чего.

\

джун целует вону, когда в один загруженный выходной сбрасывает с себя главный груз — ответственности — и решает, что сойдёт с ума, если сам не приедет к вону.

на пороге сыро и незнакомо, но вону тёплый и родной.

джун бурчит:

— погоди, я руки продезинфицирую.

и потом осторожно берёт лицо вону, сталкивая их носы:

— можно я тебя поцелую?

— з-зачем? — вону пытается отойти, но отходить не хочет.

джун не знает ответа:

— разве должна быть причина?

— ты знаешь... да. для такого обычно есть причины.

— тогда, — джун моргает, — может, причина в том, что ты мне нравишься. 

вону ничего не говорит, но джун всё равно целует; и когда они спустя несколько часов лежат на кровати вону, смотря какой-то фильм, джун говорит:

— сколько ты там говорил у меня на лице родинок?

— семь.

— а всего?

вону целует в родинку под глазом:

— да не знаю. больше сотни, наверное.

джун счастливо выдыхает, грея руки под футболкой вону:

— ну ты посчитай однажды. и обязательно скажи.

вону сопит джуну в макушку.

он посчитает;  
не пропустит ни одной.


	20. night and rain ; minghao/mingyu

когда рядом не остаётся никого, мингю поворачивает голову — и всегда сталкивается взглядом с минхао. тот будет молча сидеть в своём углу, рассматривая цветок на грязном подоконнике, барабаня длинными пальцами по коленке. и мингю в его этом молчании будет слышать.

«я рядом».

даже если сидят они на расстоянии целой комнаты, ничего друг другу не говорят и никак не обсуждают то, что произошло; оба знают, что если захотят обсудить, этот диалог не сможет закончиться — затянется на всю ночь с белым игристым вином, переплетёнными ногами, горячими носами, трущимися друг от друга.

минхао так сильно любит мингю;  
столь же сильно, сколь не может этого ему сказать, потому что мингю. мингю это не будет нужно.

мингю красивый и яркий, он — фейерверк, а минхао тоже красивый, но какой-то потускневший, будто свитер цвета фуксии постирали неправильно, и он стал розовым кварцем. мингю красивый и яркий, а минхао хочет его поцеловать, оставляя на своих губах блёстки и ожоги.

мингю так сильно любит минхао;  
столь же сильно, сколь не может этого ему показать, потому что минхао. минхао этого не захочет.

минхао открывается лишь с определённой стороны, но всем и всегда улыбается, потому что его красота и яркость исходят не из внешнего. минхао открывается лишь с определённой стороны, а мингю знает и бережёт каждую, морозя руки о чужое сердце.

минхао не уверен, что умеет влюбляться, зато уверен, что умеет любить. и с мингю. минхао учится влюбляться каждый раз, когда они видятся.

мингю не уверен, что умеет любить, зато уверен, что умеет влюбляться. и с минхао. мингю учится любить каждый раз, когда они делают подсвечник из пустой бутылки.

когда рядом не остаётся никого, мингю жмурится, и руки минхао обвивают его талию, и сам минхао греет мингю спину своими сухими губами и тяжёлым от мыслей лбом. они замирают вот так до момента, пока мингю не давит уставший всхлип, а минхао не вздыхает с таким отчаянием, что оно ощущается в комнате физически, как третий человек.

пальцы минхао играют мелодию ночи и дождя, и мингю просит:

— можешь посмотреть на меня?

— зачем? — голос у минхао хриплый от молчания.

— пожалуйста, — мингю шепчет. — я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на меня.

и когда они смотрят, во взгляде мингю читается нужда, во взгляде минхао — желание, и они продолжают молчать, только сталкиваясь носами, закрывая глаза.

ночь и дождь барабанят в окно, и вокруг не остаётся никого. 

— я купил твоего любимого вина, — говорит мингю. так он говорит: «я люблю тебя». 

— наливай, раз купил, — говорит минхао. и целует мингю в лоб. так он говорит: «я люблю тебя».


	21. drown ; wonwoo/junhui

_it comes in waves when i close my eyes_

к вону это чувство приходит волнами, когда он закрывает глаза; спина больно упирается в холодный металл кроватной ножки, шея затекает от того, что голова неудобно валяется на матрасе. вону делает вдох за вдохом и выдох за выдохом, но всё равно чувствует себя так, будто дышать не может вообще.

если он сейчас утонет,

кто нырнёт за ним на глубину и вытащит наверх?

вону, _иногда_ , ловит себя на том, что хотел бы, чтобы поднял его джун, но джун смотрит странным взглядом, когда они сталкиваются в общем коридоре, и максимум, что говорит:

— ты сегодня ел?

и если видит качание головой, вечером обязательно делает что-нибудь и на вону, подвигает к его двери, стучится, уходит раньше, чем вону успевает поблагодарить. или что-нибудь ответить. или наоборот спросить, увлекая разговором. раньше, чем вону успевает показать, что ему зачем-то очень нужен джун и чудесное спасение.

вону, _часто_ , ловит себя на том, что не желает джуну великой роли великого спасителя, потому что делать кого-то святым мучеником — это его не уважать, но джуна.

джуна вону уважает.

и джун это чувствует, когда они вдвоём остаются в гостиной, и джун смотрит что-то с телефона, а вону всё пишет и пишет, и пишет, и пишет, пока мозоли на руках не отказываются водить ручку по смятым от нервов листам. джун смотрит на вону своим странным взглядом и молчит.

если бы они хоть раз могли поговорить, вону бы сверг все государства ради джуна.

— ты сегодня ел?

тарелка у двери.

смятые листы.

трясущиеся от нервов колени.

зависшая на кончике носа слеза.

молчание.

_волны._

у вону вместо головы шторм,  
этот шторм он называет именем джуна.


	22. happiness ; wonwoo/junhui

_i can't make it go away by making you a villain  
i guess it's the price i pay for seven years in heaven_

_no one teaches you what to do  
when a good man hurts you  
and you know you hurt him too_

вону задумывается о том, что пить по пятницам в компании сунёна — это не терапия, но зато как терапия всегда ощущались пятницы, даже без того, чтобы пить, в компании джуна; как странно сейчас считать его чужаком и предателем, как странно, что общей родины у них больше не осталось.

когда вону ложится спать, ему снится их квартира, как они делают уборку, как ругаются за очередь поиграть в приставку, как джун сплетает их пальцы и целует, как они пьют вместе чай, кофе, цитрусовую газировку, миндальное молоко, как их губы щекотно сталкиваются в полушутке, как у обоих при виде друг друга светлеют глаза.

и потом вону просыпается с зудящей пустотой — он её чешет чешет чешет чешет чешет, и она становится только больше, заполняется кровью, а под ногтями воспоминаний остаётся сухая кожа выпитого до дна счастья.

сунён всегда говорит, что счастьем стало то, что джун не стал тянуть это всё ещё дальше; «потому что дальше больнее было бы, эт я те точно говорю!»; но для вону счастье не в том, что это закончились или что в принципе было. 

для вону счастье — то, как это было.

и хотя бы поэтому вону пытается закрыть эту книгу, закончившуюся пустыми белыми листами, где текст даже не пытались напечатать; в книге этой злодеев, убеждает себя вону, нет, но есть две жертвы. просто кто-то, как он, становится жертвой чувств, а кто-то, как джун, бесчувствия.

но джуну тоже снится вону каждую ночь.

он всегда пьёт чай, уже не такой вкусный, каким его делал вону, укутавшись в кашемировый бордовый шарф, он сидит так часами, тычась носом в предательски, по-чужому, родную ткань; так он и засыпает.

снятся ему морщинки у вону на носу, когда он находил что-то уморительным, многочасовые признания в любви, начинавшиеся с какой-то мелочи вроде благодарности за вымытую посуду, дни совместных выходов в магазин, когда они танцевали вдвоём на улице под музыку из кондитерской с мятной вывеской.

и потом джун просыпается с таким количеством чувств, что они забиваются в горле и откашлять их, как мокроту, нельзя, потому что избавляться от чувств, хотя бы сейчас, джун больше не хочет. он отказался один раз и два. он посчитал, что так будет правильнее, а в уравнении не сошёлся ответ.

джуна ранила любовь вону. потому что вону так сильно его любил, что джун до сих пор боится того, что сам так никого никогда не полюбит.

так плохо знать, что ты ранил хорошего человека, но ещё хуже знать, что этот хороший человек тебя любил; подарил тебе _дом_ , а ты выбежал из него, сжёг и оставил себе тлеющую деревяшку.

джун вытирает выступившую слезу шарфом, принюхивается, кашемир начинает пахнуть квартирой, цветочным чаем и шеей джуна.

в дверь неуверенно звонят.

вону мнётся на пороге.

— тебе, наверное, вернуть шарф, — и голос джуна звучит так же расстроенно, как фортепиано в родительском доме вону.

вону прожигает карман телефон с полароидом под чехлом:

— нет, я просто постираю и снова тебе занесу.

джун кивает; так он просит прощения.

вону улыбается; так он отпускает.


	23. only the brave ; minghao/mingyu

_it's a church of burnt romances and i'm too far gone to pray_

минхао молчаливый; не потому что не умеет говорить или не любит — по нему вообще непонятно, что он любит, а что нет. и мингю это молчание выводит, оно у него чешется под кожей головы, вызывая перхоть. 

иногда мингю хочет подойти к минхао и встряхнуть его, покачивая в разные стороны, потому что: «что ты делаешь?» — «что ты делаешь со мной?»

и как-то так мингю влюбляется в это молчание, а потом начинает минхао любить, но уже за болтовню.

минхао говорит так много, что кричат в нём даже взгляды:

— мингю!

и он поднимает голову от тетради, в которую переписывает пропущенную лекцию:

— м?

минхао пересекает их взгляды, потому что: «я люблю тебя»

на первое свидание минхао приводит мингю в какой-то развалившийся храм и садится на пыльную, пахнущую синим и серым, скамью; они сидят так, плечом к плечу, и молчат, пока мингю не выпаливает:

— а мы здесь зачем? ты типа... верующий?

минхао пожимает плечами: «рядом с тобой я чувствую себя святым»:

— этот храм горел.

мингю важно кивает.

— хочешь знать из-за чего?

мингю не хочет:

— конечно.

минхао фыркает и резко целует мингю, по неосторожности царапая ему щёку, когда приближает к себе чужое лицо.

царапина саднит одной болью с той, что расплывается кровью по сердцу.

в этот момент мингю совсем немного задыхается и думает о том, что они сейчас горят точно так же, как когда-то горела эта церквушка.

когда церковь горит, свечку ставить проще.

минхао молчаливый; потому что ему есть что скрывать и за что молиться, но когда рядом мингю, минхао переписывает свою сольную песню под дуэт.


End file.
